


Crocs Célestes

by Shiva_shanka



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiva_shanka/pseuds/Shiva_shanka
Summary: Une soirée, des regards, une union inévitable.Lucy Heartfilia se réveille dans des draps témoins d'une nuit de passion. Étendu nu près d'elle : le Dragon blanc de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe. Le Tigre avait planté ses crocs dans la Fée des étoiles ; elle l'avait couché dans sa lumière nocturne.Toutefois, le temps d'insouciance était compté : le monde magique faisait lentement face à une nouvelle menace.
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe & Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 7





	1. Un matin blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au lendemain d'une soirée mouvementée, Lucy Heartfilia se réveille dans des draps témoins d'une nuit de passion. Étendu nu près d'elle : le Dragon blanc de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe.

C'était, dit-on, l'heure qu'il fallait pour sortir des rêves. L'aube avait soulevé le voile de la nuit. Les premiers rayons du soleil s'invitaient dans la chambre, inondant de lumière les murs et les draps blancs. C'était précisément dans cette blancheur que Lucy Heartfilia s'éveillait, soumise à ce nouveau jour qui s'imposait, avec cette étrange impression de venir au monde pour la première fois. Luttant pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux, elle se détourna de l'insolent soleil pour se replonger dans les draps ensommeillés. Mais le matin n'apprécie guère de se faire ignorer. La tête de la belle endormie bourdonnait. Un gémissement se fit entendre, poussé du fond de sa gorge ; et un mouvement en entraînant un autre, les draps se froissèrent. Bientôt, une main vint effacer la grimace qui crispait son visage. Elle la sentit se poser librement dans le creux de ses reins, attirant son corps dénudé vers un autre. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle accepta cette enveloppe charnelle. Une autre main se glissa dans ses cheveux. Sa tête ne résonnait plus.

*******

Moite. Lucy se sentait moite. Et pour cause, il lui semblait qu'elle était drapée d'une flaque de chair. Un parfum inconnu chatouillait son nez. Apaisant, léger mais audacieux. Un parfum nacré, évidemment masculin. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent dans un battement de cils engourdi. Tout était flou. Elle vit d'abord sa propre main, dont les doigts fins avaient trouvé refuge sur un torse nu aux muscles saillants, à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine affranchie, puis leva l'œil, et les deux regards finirent par se rencontrer, somnolents.

Sauvage. C'était le premier mot qui lui venait. L'homme étendu face à elle la regardait sans expression. Ses yeux froids, malicieusement étirés, étaient perçants, impénétrables, magnétiques. Ses cheveux blonds désordonnés lui prêtaient un air fauve. Le tout était fin, confiant, félin, envoûtant. Elle ne pouvait plus le lâcher. Sans doute s'en amusait-il — malgré son détachement apparent —, puisque, voulant l'extraire de sa torpeur, la main qu'il avait tantôt glissée dans son dos effleura indécemment la courbe de sa hanche. Elle frémit, il étira un sourire.

L'esprit lui revint. Une pluie de pensées s'y abattit. Elle le reconnut. Mais comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans une telle situation ? Sa mémoire défaillante lui apparaissait par fragments. Une soirée mouvementée, bousculée d'éclats de rire, de regards, de rougeurs. Des montées de chaleur, et des danses délivrées de pudeur. Une autre nuit de fête, peu après le Grand Bal organisé par le roi à Crocus, pour fêter la réussite du plan Eclipse en même temps que la fin des Grands Jeux Magiques. Une fois de plus, chaque guilde de Fiore avait été invitée, par pure gourmandise, dans l'unique espoir de se plonger dans une nouvelle folie nocturne. Lucy se rappelait. Les effluves d'alcool lui avaient semblé quasi palpables. Néanmoins, l'invitation ne comportait pas le tampon royal. Elle était signée de la marque de Sabertooth, la guilde pourtant rivale de Fairy Tail, gonflée de mépris envers les guildes plus faibles. Mais chacun savait, depuis que Jienma n'était plus le maître, la guilde, autrefois tant redoutée, avait bien changé. C'est pourquoi personne n'avait osé décliné la promesse d'une nuit baignée de joie ; tous, bien au contraire, s'étaient emplis d'excitation. Restait à savoir comment Lucy avait pu se trouver dans cette chambre où tout lui était inconnu ; tant les draps que les bras.

« Bien dormi ? »

Sting Eucliffe. C'était précisément dans les bras du nouveau maître de Sabertooth que Lucy s'était réveillée. Sa question, d'un sarcasme aigu, était évidemment pleine de sous-entendus, et cela n'avait pas échappé à la jeune constellationniste. D'une simple phrase, il l'avait figée. Une claque de vertige qui balaya ses doutes. Ils avaient bien franchi la nuit, à deux. Et Lucy savait, comme l'intime certitude que chacun garde, que le passé était à jamais paralysé. Elle déglutit, difficilement, maladroitement ; il l'avait asséchée.

« Bonjour... »

Une politesse, simplement ; prononcée d'une voix chevrotante, matinale. Mais suffisante pour tirer du Tigre une expression moqueuse. Sting n'aimait pas l'immobilité, dans l'espace comme dans le temps. C'est dire qu'il s'ennuyait vite. La jolie Fée était si perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait pas encore réintégré son corps. De fait, la réanimer était une nécessité. Le blond approcha son visage du sien, bien décidé à faire résonner les incertitudes dans son regard troublé, pétillant au rythme de son cœur. Il fit trembler la peau de la belle de son toucher adroit, sentant sous ses doigts un frisson surpris lui traverser l'échine. Lentement, l'œil azuré indiscret tomba vers sa poitrine dénudée, à peine couverte. Et comme prévu, elle se dégela. S'emparant vivement du drap lascivement abandonné, la jolie mage camoufla autant que possible ses courbes, accusant du regard son assaillant.

Sting souriait, amusé. À vrai dire, même si ce qui s'était passé entre eux était évident, il n'avait pas beaucoup plus de souvenirs qu'elle de la nuit dernière. À voir son trouble patent, la Fée ne comprenait pas non plus leur situation. Les deux mages ne se connaissaient pas plus que de vue, après tout. Sans doute avaient-ils appuyé sur la boisson. Lui s'était attardé sur elle pendant la soirée, l'observant de loin, intrigué. La blonde avait toujours un peu l'odeur de Natsu- _san_ , et jamais Sting ne les voyait séparés. Lors des Grands Jeux Magiques, il s'était demandé ce qu'un mage aussi puissant que Natsu- _san_ pouvait lui trouver d'intéressant. Elle maîtrisait certes une magie rare, mais rien d'exceptionnel dans sa façon de combattre. Bien sûr, il était différent depuis la défaite de Sabertooth, et avait compris que ce à quoi s'attachait Fairy Tail n'était pas la force des uns ou des autres, mais celle de pouvoir protéger ses amis. Et puis, il n'avait pas manqué d'assister, pendant le plan Eclipse, à la vraie force des constellationnistes.

Lucy se redressa difficilement, essayant tant bien que mal de se couvrir. Sting s'adossa alors contre le mur du lit, la couverture tombée sur son bas ventre, invitant le regard à s'y poser, ce qu'elle fit, et qu'il remarqua. Il étira un air malicieux ; elle se détourna, honteuse.

« Où sommes-nous...? hasarda-t-elle timidement.

— Dans ma chambre, à Sabertooth.

— Tu habites à la guilde ?

— C'est vraiment ce que tu veux savoir ?

— ... Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le mutisme qui s'en suivit était lourd de sens. Lucy n'était pas complètement naïve. On pouvait encore sentir dans l'air les effluves suintantes, la tension des deux corps soumis à l'humidité d'une nuit à deux.

« Est-ce qu'on a au moins... utilisé un... enfin... »

La question se figea un instant. Sting s'appuya sur le bord du lit, passant la tête puis le torse par-dessus Lucy, et jeta un œil perplexe dans la poubelle. Il y vit bien le bout de latex usé et rempli, puis revint à sa place, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à la belle.

L'observant de côté, il finit par se souvenir de ces yeux d'un marron profond, en l'instant si perdus, mais alors hurlant de désir, soulevés d'extase, qui plongeaient en lui, l'envoûtaient, à la fois vifs, sûrs et noyés de plaisir, pénétrés de passion.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

— Rien... je me disais que tu avais eu l'air d'apprécier hier soir. »

Le Tigre connaissait mal le non-dit. Sans doute se plaisait-il aussi à la bousculer. La Fée n'était pas tout à fait indifférente à son sarcasme, précisément parce qu'elle y reconnaissait la vérité. Perfide, mais non menteur, pensa-t-elle. Le rose lui montait aux joues, alors que lui revinrent en tête ses propres élans audacieux, sa pudeur envolée, son souffle brisé.

C'est le moment que choisit le destin pour ouvrir la porte à la volée et laisser entrer un petit chat marron, presque rouge, habillé d'une veste bleue.

« Bonj-

— Hé toi ! interpella l' _exceed_ visiblement irrité. Comment oses-tu dormir sur mon lit, à ma place, aux côtés de Sting- _kun_ !

— D-Désolée ! s'exclama la blonde, alarmée.

— Lector ! appela Sting en riant. Tu as bien dormi ? Ce n'était pas trop inconfortable sur le canapé ?

— Sting- _kun_ ! »

L' _exceed_ vola jusque dans les bras de son maître, et lui donna la tasse de café généreusement préparée par ses soins. Il reçut en remerciement une affectueuse caresse sur la tête. Sting but une gorgée du liquide brûlant, puis le tendit à Lucy. Elle déclina aimablement, craignant la réaction du chat, mais se résolut à accepter, contrainte. Les deux amis discutèrent joyeusement, oubliant presque la Fée. Lorsqu'elle déposa la tasse distraitement, Lector sembla la revoir.

« Que fais-tu encore ici ? Qu'attends-tu pour partir ?

— O-Oui ! J'y vais tout de suite ! » s'écria une Lucy paniquée.

Elle se leva d'un bond, sans lâcher la couverture enroulée autour de son corps, mais Sting la retint par le bras.

« Attends, pas besoin de partir aussi vite. Tu peux rester si tu veux.

— Non, non, merci mais je devrais rentrer à Magnolia... »

Au moment de faire un pas, elle chancela, comme victime de son propre poids, et allait se heurter contre le sol glacé, quand sa tête rencontra un torse. Une main vint se glisser sur sa nuque. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard inexpressif, avant de se détacher de lui en s'excusant, embarrassée, mais manqua de perdre l'équilibre à nouveau. Il la soutint par la taille, et l'entendit bredouiller un faible merci. Ses jambes tremblaient. En la voyant se tenir une cuisse, grimaçant de douleur, Sting comprit qu'il n'y était sans doute pas allé de main morte la nuit dernière, ou bien qu'elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Guidé par une intuition qu'il espérait fausse, le _dragon slayer_ porta son attention sur les draps blancs, et y vit un froissement rougeâtre. Ses yeux écarquillés roulèrent sur Lucy. Cette dernière avait baissé la tête, le regard indécis planté dans le hasard, fuyant, les lèvres tremblantes, mais n'eut pas l'occasion alors de voir son air sincèrement désolé. Il l'aida à s'asseoir, puis la dévisagea en silence.

« Quoi...? » demanda-t-elle, gênée.

Il se gratta la tête, frustré.

« Ne bouge pas. Je vais aller chercher de la crème. »


	2. Une question de détail

Propre. Il fallait bien l'avouer, la chambre du dragon blanc n'avait rien en commun avec celle de Natsu. La lumière du jour avait beau inonder les meubles de sa blancheur, aucun secret ne sortait du tableau. Le tout n'était pourtant pas particulièrement bien rangé. Mais il y avait dans l'air comme une enveloppe de pureté, un ton léger, un goût flottant. C'était dans cette pièce enivrée que Lucy cherchait le détail. Pas n'importe lequel. Celui qui était témoin des frémissements de la nuit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le trouver ; revoilà déjà le coupable, vêtu d'un _baggy_ blanc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je cherche mes vêtements. Tu ne les aurais pas vus ?

— Pas vraiment. »

La Fée reconnaissait bien là le sourire malicieux qui lui était propre. Elle ne pouvait savoir s'il mentait, et il en jouait. Vaincue, elle haussa les épaules et tendit la main.

« Quoi ?

— La crème.

— Parce que tu pensais que j'allais te la donner ?

— Oui...? Sinon pourquoi ? »

Le blond s'approcha sournoisement, les lèvres arrogantes, la transperçant de ses yeux étirés. Lucy recula, incertaine, les mains serrant le drap sur sa poitrine. Mais il continuait d'avancer, tant et si bien qu'elle en tomba assise sur le bord du lit. Il enleva le bouchon et pressa le tube. La substance blanchâtre s'étala au milieu de sa paume, rapidement jointe à la deuxième.

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement ? » bredouilla la Fée.

Il s'assit au sol face à elle, releva de peu le drap qui faisait obstacle, et fit glisser ses larges mains visqueuses sur les cuisses réticentes de sa victime quiétouffa une plainte. Il n'avait vraiment qu'à lui donner le tube... Elle sentait la fraîcheur de la crème la pénétrer à mesure que les doigts adroits s'engageaient sur sa peau. Le Tigre voulait la sentir frémir sous ses griffes ; c'était chose faite. Plaisir et douleur se mêlaient. Il s'aventura sous le genou, et massa ses mollets.

« Au fait, ça ne pose pas un problème par rapport à Natsu- _san_ ?

— De quoi ? »

Il releva les yeux vers elle, haussant un sourcil.

« Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça lui en poserait un... Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

— Mais je veux dire... vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

— Natsu et moi ? demanda-t-elle surprise. Non, non. On en a l'air ? »

Perplexe, il la dévisagea un instant, mais la quitta des yeux — voyant son air étonné —, pour retourner à son affaire.

« Tant mieux.

— Tant mieux ?

— C'est bien le dernier avec qui je veux avoir des problèmes.

— Tu as peur de Natsu ? rit-elle.

— Je le respecte. »

Lucy sourit, émue d'une telle relation. Sting se releva finalement, et se courba jusqu'à elle, plantant son visage face au sien, la mine malicieuse.

« Même si goûter au fruit interdit aurait été excitant » murmura-t-il.

Elle rougit si bien, qu'ayant reçu satisfaction, il s'éloigna en riant. Lector en profita pour voler jusqu'à la Fée, les yeux pétillants.

« Et dis-moi, tu pourrais me parler de Sharuru ?

— Sharuru ? Pourquoi, tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Lector se cacha le visage derrière les pattes, contestant inaudiblement. Lucy rit de bon coeur, tandis que Sting, qui s'était lavé les mains, revint sur son lit s'adosser au mur, tirant le drap que tenait la blonde vers lui. Elle rouspéta, puis consentit à lui en céder une partie, le rejoignant de fait.

« En tout cas, tu as un rival ! mit-elle en garde.

— Qui ose donc ?! s'exclama l' _exceed_.

— Messire Happy ! Et il a une longueur d'avance sur toi ! »

Lector n'en fut pas moins motivé, et, pour témoigner sa reconnaissance, sortit d'un placard les vêtements qu'il avait rangés. Elle l'en remercia, mais se rendit très vite compte d'un problème.

« Bah ils sont bien, se moqua Sting sous la mine déconfite de Lucy.

— J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais des vêtements de soirée... »

On s'imaginait mal rentrer à Magnolia en robe moulante...

« Lector, tu veux bien chercher mes vêtements dans le placard s'il-te-plaît ? » demanda Sting.

Lector s'empressa de sortir, heureux de pouvoir aider. Mais Lucy sentait que quelque chose lui manquait. Et ce n'était pas un détail. Un instant passa. Elle se dressa d'un jet, paniquée.

« Tu sais où sont mes clés ? Mes clés de constellationniste !

— Peut-être bien que oui.

— C'est vrai ?

— Et peut-être que non.

— C'est sérieux !

— Tu rentres à ta guilde ?

— Quand j'aurai mes clés.

— Tu regrettes ?

— De quoi ?

— La nuit. »

Le mutisme qui s'en suivit ne fut pas bien long. La jeune mage entendit des pas précipités se rapprocher, bientôt suivis d'une voix irritée. À peine la vit-il bouger, que déjà elle s'était cachée sous la couverture, sans réfléchir, arrachant à Sting un léger rire moqueur. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le dragon de l'ombre se dessinait sur le seuil, l'air agacé.

« Ça y est, tu es réveillé ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris hier ? »

Rogue Cheney s'interrompit. Il n'était pas dupe. En tant que _dragon slayer_ , son odorat était infaillible. Il sentait bien un parfum étranger flotter dans la pièce et enivrer les meubles. Étranger, mais non moins inconnu. Les canines pointues du blond se dévoilèrent derrière son sourire. Sting fit signe à son ami de se taire, d'un air complice, voulant taquiner l'étrangère. Elle était bien sur son lit, après tout. Nue. Sans défense.

« Yo, Rogue, Frosch ! »

Il invita l' _exceed_ qui accompagnait le brun à prendre place près de lui, en tapotant sur le lit. Le chat s'installa joyeusement, mais s'aperçut rapidement d'une anomalie.

« Sting... Il y a quelque chose de bizarre sous Fro... » bredouilla-t-il apeuré.

Sting sentit la Fée paniquer près de lui. Elle lui pinça la peau, et il comprima entre ses lèvres un rire diverti, avant de s'aventurer d'une main joueuse sur son dos, effleurant ses hanches, et... Lucy éclata de rire et se redressa en se cramponnant à l'épaule du Tigre, l'autre tentant d'arrêter le bras coupable. Il avait osé ! Frosch s'exclama, avant de rejoindre le brun. Sting recouvrit le dos nu de la belle dont le drap s'échappait, sans quitter le sourire qui lui collait aux lèvres. Elle se retourna vers la porte, lentement, hésitante, honteuse, et croisa le regard ténébreux du dragon noir.

« B-Bonjour... »

Rogue soupira. Il savait que la nuit avait fini de la sorte. Lector revint, et tendit à Lucy les vêtements de Sting.

« Vous avez deux minutes, déclara Rogue avant de sortir, suivi de son compagnon volant.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda innocemment Lector, tandis que Lucy fusillait Sting du regard.

— Quel rabat-joie ce Rogue. »

Lucy préféra ignorer la phrase du blond, et se replaça à ses côtés.

« Sors, je dois m'habiller. »

Haussement de sourcil.

« Et alors ? Je t'ai déjà vue nue.

— Sors ou retourne-toi. »

Haussement d'épaules.

« On t'attend dans le couloir. »

Il s'apprêta à passer la porte avec Lector, mais s'arrêta, l'air de s'être souvenu, puis se retourna, sortit de ses poches les clés de la mage, et les lui jeta.

« Tiens, tes précieuses clés. »

Lucy rougit de joie et le remercia, sincèrement heureuse, serrant contre sa poitrine les clés si chéries. Sting la regarda un moment, saisi par tant d'émotions, puis se décida à lui laisser l'intimité qu'on lui quémandait. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, et constata la largeur des vêtement. Elle flottait dans le _T-shirt_ blanc et l'espèce de _baggy_ gris — quoique serré à la taille — qui allait si bien à Sting. Sans oublier de prendre ses clés, la Fée partit rejoindre rapidement les deux mages et leurs _exceeds_. Mais sur le point d'arriver, elle surprit leur conversation, cachée à l'angle d'un mur, et reconnut d'abord la voix du blond, derrière laquelle on pouvait déceler une pointe d'irritation.

« Mais je n'en sais rien, je te dis ! Je ne m'en souviens pas !

— Ça ne te ressemble pas, Sting. Ramener une femme ivre à Sabertooth ? dans ton lit ? Et une mage de Fairy Tail qui plus est. Tu veux qu'on ait des problèmes ?

— Tu crois que je l'ai violée ou quoi ? Et j'étais aussi complètement torché !

— Tu sais bien pourquoi tu as fait ça.

— Vas-y, éclaire-moi !

— Natsu ! Je dois en dire plus ? »

Sting se figea, les sourcils froncés, avant de détourner la tête et d'appuyer les mains sur ses hanches. Ça n'avait rien à voir, si ? Mais il se souvint l'avoir longuement regardée, riant avec Natsu- _san_. Non, il en était sûr. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, pas non plus un défi lancé au dragon de feu ; il ne prenait pas Lucy pour un trophée. Ça devait simplement être de la curiosité.

Perdu dans ses pensées, et agité par la discussion, il n'avait même pas remarqué l'odeur qui s'était rapprochée. Le Tigre blanc vit l'ombre secrètement projetée sur le mur d'en face, et soupira. Il s'approcha d'elle et la découvrit, hésitante, adossée contre la paroi du couloir, et serrant ses vêtements de la veille. Elle leva les yeux vers lui ; il la fixait de ses prunelles froides, sans expression.

« Désolée... Je ne savais pas si je pouvais... enfin, je ne voulais pas déranger... »

Ce fut au tour de Rogue de soupirer.

« Non, c'est à nous de nous excuser. Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre cela.

— Rogue, l'interrompit Sting, tu avais quelque chose à nous dire ?

Un silence s'installa. Rogue affichait une mine grave.

« Suivez-moi. »


	3. Embarras

Elle était en terrain inconnu. Les couloirs étaient sombres, l'atmosphère lugubre. Il faut dire que le dragon noir laissait planer son ombre ; le mystère restait entier. Ils marchaient en silence, entre ces lignes étroites qui faisaient pour simple bruit retentir l'écho de leurs pas lourds et indécis. Lucy n'osait respirer. Elle eut l'intime impression qu'au moindre travers, le spectre de ces murs allait la happer. Que pouvait bien vouloir leur annoncer Rogue ? Elle sentit Sting la dévisager — sans doute avait-il remarqué son trouble —, mais fit pourtant mine de l'ignorer.

L'on put finalement distinguer la limite du corridor qui menait à la pièce principale. Une lumière croissante perçait l'ombre à son bout. Sting ouvrit la porte, laissant à la lumière l'occasion de les envelopper en son sein. Lorsque Lucy cligna de l'œil, le mal-être s'était dissipé. Dans le hall, où tous les mages se réunissaient chaque jour, la joie flottait, la légèreté rayonnait. La guilde avait été rénovée à en croire la modernité de l'architecture. La soirée de la veille ne semblait pas avoir endormi l'esprit de fête des Tigres de Sabertooth : l'on buvait, mangeait, riait... C'étaient bien les mêmes éclats de folie qu'à Fairy Tail.

Voyant la blonde rassurée, Sting lui offrit la chaleur d'un sourire, à laquelle elle répondit, le cœur soutenu. Mais Lucy sentit bien assez vite des regards brillants se poser sur elle, et perçut çà et là des murmures sifflants. La Fée se rappela n'être présente entre ces murs que par accident ; peut-être, après tout, n'était-elle pas désirée ? De plus, en la remarquant, ils se douteraient sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas simplement dormi dans la chambre du maître de guilde, d'abord et avant tout parce qu'elle portait ses vêtements...

Lucy recula hésitante, et se cacha derrière Sting. Celui-ci ne comprit pas de suite sa réaction, et l'en interrogea, mais elle se contenta de le regarder, cherchant quoi lui répondre. Rogue donna un coup de coude à son ami, l'intimant à jeter un œil à leurs camarades. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux. Rufus Lore, le mage à la mémoire infaillible, l'un des plus puissants de la guilde, ne manquait pas de montrer son sourire : il avait tout retenu de la soirée, c'était une certitude. Sting se retourna vers la Fée en se grattant la tête, un sourire désolé, mais tout de même amusé aux lèvres.

« Pas besoin de te cacher, ils t'ont vue. »

Les murmures cédèrent la place à des remarques moqueuses lancées aux deux têtes blondes. Les joues de Lucy rosirent. Il était évident que chacun savait ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

— La nuit a dû être longue !

— Vous auriez pu faire moins de bruit !

— On a senti trembler les murs ! »

Et tous rirent de bon cœur, sauf Rogue qui restait impassible, et Lucy qui avait masqué de gêne son visage de ses mains.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier, grinça un Rogue grimaçant, à la vue de son ami qui s'amusait visiblement de la situation.

— Ne t'en fais pas, lança Sting à Lucy. Ils ne font que blaguer. Dans cinq minutes, ils passeront à autre chose. »

Elle releva la tête, incertaine, mais rassurée par le sourire habituel du nouveau maître de guilde.

« Lucy- _sama_ ! »

L'interpelée se tourna en direction de la voix, avant d'étirer ses lèvres de joie.

« Yukino ! »

La constellationniste aux cheveux argentés rejoignit le groupe en courant.

« Je t'ai aperçue de loin ! Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle en toute innocence.

— Hein...? laissèrent échapper les dragons jumeaux d'une même voix, la mine crispée d'étonnement.

— Oui ?

— Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? demanda Rogue, ébahi.

— Je- Je passais vous voir, puisque je suis restée dormir dans la ville ! interrompit la blonde, riant faussement.

— Oh, je comprends ! Je suis contente que tu sois là ! C'était sympa hier, n'est-ce pas ?

— O-Ouais...

— Mais Lucy- _sama_... que fais-tu avec les vêtements de Sting- _sama_ ?

— E-Eh bien... Je n'avais pas de vêtements appropriés sur moi, donc je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me dépanner...

— Oh non, il fallait venir me voir ! Je t'aurais prêté les miens !

— Ne t'inquiète pas... Mine de rien, ces vêtements sont confortables... rit-elle gênée de ses mots et de son mensonge, croisant le regard amusé de son complice. Mais dis-moi, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue hier soir.

— Ah oui, je m'occupais du bar ! J'ai fait le service toute la nuit. D'ailleurs j'ai pu discuter avec Mirajane- _sama_. Elle disait que je ressemblais beaucoup à sa petite-sœur.

— C'est vrai que tu as un air de Lisanna ! Tu te souviens un peu de la soirée...?

— Eh bien... J'étais assez occupée, donc je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qui se passait. Et puis on venait souvent me voir au bar.

— Qui ça ? interrogea Sting, curieux.

— Notamment les mages de Mermaid Heel. Depuis les Tournois Magiques, Kagura- _sama_ et moi sommes devenues amies. Mais il y avait aussi les membres de Blue Pegasus avec qui j'ai pu parler.

— Ceux-là n'ont sûrement pas fait que de parler, marmonna le Tigre blanc, exaspéré.

— Je me souviens que Kana- _sama_ a beaucoup bu au bar... et qu'elle... enfin... elle était assez proche de Bacchus- _sama_ , de la guilde Quatro Cerberus.

— Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas... commenta Lucy, d'un sourire figé.

— En tout cas, c'était bien moins formel qu'au Grand Bal. Beaucoup de liens semblent s'être formés durant cette soirée. Et puis... c'était assez mouvementé ! Natsu- sama et Grey- _sama_ se sont disputés et ont commencé à se battre. Puis Gajeel- _sama_ et Erza- _sama_ s'y sont rajoutés. Il a fallu que Luxus- _sama_ et Makarov- _sama_ interviennent.

— On dirait bien que c'est toujours avec Fairy Tail que les ennuis commencent, soupira Lector.

— Fro le pense aussi ! s'exclama Frosch.

— Ils étaient à deux doigts de détruire notre guilde... grogna Rogue. On a dû les faire sortir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment.

— Je suis vraiment désolée... s'excusa Lucy. C'est toujours la même chose...

— Ce n'est rien, c'était amusant ! la consola Yukino. Par contre, maintenant que j'y pense, quand Mirajane- _sama_ est venue m'aider à ranger avant de partir, elle m'a demandé si je n'avais rien remarqué d'étrange ou d'inhabituel à Crocus.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne sais pas exactement... Elle m'a dit avoir un mauvais pressentiment, mais que ce n'était sans doute rien, que je ne devais pas m'en faire. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas en parler parce que c'était la fête, et qu'elle ne voulait inquiéter personne.

— Justement, à ce propos, intervint Rogue, ce matin, pendant que tout le monde dormait encore, je me suis rendu en ville pour faire quelques courses, et j'ai surpris des conversations. C'est ce dont je voulais vous parler. Il semblerait qu'il y ait divers problèmes dans certaines villes.

— Quels genres de problèmes ? demanda Sting, les sourcils froncés.

— Des problèmes de magie, mais aussi des changements climatiques, des dérèglements en tous genres... Je n'en sais pas davantage.

— Comment se fait-il que le Conseil n'ait pas encore réagi ?

— Je ne sais pas Sting...

— Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave... ajouta Lector, plongeant chacun en plein réflexion.

— ... Espérons qu'on en sache plus avec le temps, soupira Rogue, concluant le sujet.

— Yukino, commença Lucy, saurais-tu où sont allés les membres de ma guilde pour coucher ?

— Mirajane- _sama_ est rentrée à Magnolia, avec d'autres. Mais la plupart des guildes ont cherché un hôtel à Crocus, pas loin, parce qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour faire le trajet jusqu'à chez eux. Les plus ivres ont dormi à même le sol, à Sabertooth. Je n'ai pas osé les réveiller. Ils sont repartis tôt ce matin.

— Je vois...

— Bon, je vais faire à manger. Vous devez être affamés ! Tu restes déjeuner avec nous, n'est-ce pas, Lucy- _sama_ ?

— Merci, c'est très gentil... mais je pense que je vais rentrer à la guilde.

— Tu as quelque chose à faire ? demanda Sting. La cuisine de Yukino est un vrai délice ! Et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on y a droit.

— Non, je n'ai rien prévu de particulier, mais il vaudrait mieux que je ne tarde pas... Et puis, je n'ai presque plus d'argent pour payer mon loyer, je devrais choisir une mission.

— Dommage... Reviens quand tu veux, Lucy- _sama_ ! s'exclama Yukino.

— Oui, mais la prochaine fois, ne dors pas sur mon li-... prévint Lector, interrompu par la main de Sting qui couvrait sa bouche.

— Je te raccompagne ! » lança innocemment le dragon blanc, en avançant vers la sortie.

Lucy salua les autres d'un signe de main, avant de rattraper Sting qui s'éloignait. Sur le seuil de la porte, ils se firent face, non sans embarras.

« ... Repasse quand tu veux, hein...

— Oui, merci...

— ... Rogue m'a dit de m'excuser, pour hier... Mais...

— C'était un... accident... Il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser...

— ... Ouais...

— Tu pars, Lucy- _san_ ?! s'exclama une voix au loin.

— Tu reviendras nous voir, hein ?

— Ne laisse pas Sting tout seul trop longtemps !

— La ferme ! s'énerva celui-ci en s'adressant aux mages moqueurs. N'y fais pas attention.

— Merci, rit Lucy. À bientôt, alors.

— Ouais. »

Elle passa la porte, et marcha en direction de la gare, laissant derrière elle incertitude et remords.


	4. Hésitations

Elle aurait dû se sentir plus légère. Le terrain inconnu avait cédé la place aux rives familières. Elle était rentrée à Magnolia et avait laissé derrière elle les restes d'une nuit nébuleuse, et les regards, le regard, qui la perçaient de part en part.

Et pourtant.

Elle se sentait vide. Vidée.

Oubliait-elle quelque chose ? Un détail ? Étrange impression qu'elle éprouvait. Vidée, mais lourde. Lourde d'un sentiment qui lui creusait l'abdomen, étouffait sa poitrine et nouait sa gorge. À chaque pas, le poids de son corps faisait trembler ses pensées, raviver ses souvenirs : la nuit ne la quittait plus ; elle en était traversée, imprégnée, jusque dans la chair.

La Fée arrivait devant sa guilde ; dans les mains, ses vêtements gardaient l'insolence d'un parfum nouveau. Elle avait préféré ne pas rentrer de suite dans son appartement, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être repoussait-elle l'idée de déposer sur ses draps encore frais le goût nacré qui la collait ? Il lui fallait un soutien, n'importe quoi pour remplir ce vide en elle, et vider le siège de sa raison. Elle inspira, se gonflant de l'air quotidien qui entourait les vieilles bâtisses en bois, et passa la gigantesque porte.

« Lucyyyy ! »

Une boule de poils bleue se logea dans sa poitrine.

« Happy !

— Où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ? Mira nous a dit hier que tu étais déjà rentrée, donc on ne t'a pas attendue...

— Eh bien...

— Lucy ! »

L'interpelée tourna la tête en direction de la voix familière et chaleureuse. En apercevant la chevelure rose de son ami, un sourire tendre l'illumina. Elle eut le sentiment de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis bien longtemps, comme si finalement toute cette aventure, pourtant bien courte, avait duré une éternité.

« Natsu...

— Je suis allé te chercher chez toi ce matin, mais tu n'y étais pas. T'étais où ?

— Je... Je suis restée à Sabertooth pour aider à ranger, et puis je m'y suis endormie...

— Mais Mira nous avait dit que- ...

— Oui, j'étais sortie me promener. Elle a dû croire que je rentrais...

— Hmm... Et c'est quoi cette odeur bizarre ? J'ai l'impression de la connaître...

— Oh ! On dirait celle de Sting ! s'écria Happy.

— Oui c'est la sienne, avoua Lucy. Je lui ai piqué ses vêtements pour rentrer plus confortablement. »

Il la regardait curieusement, l'ombre de ses soupçons flottant dans ses yeux. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, évitant son regard.

« Et vous alors ? Il paraît que vous avez encore causé des ennuis ! »

Pris au piège ! Il grimaça, mal à l'aise, se grattant la tête d'un air gêné.

« Lucyy ! »

Cette fois c'était à Mirajane de l'appeler. Mais la blonde n'aimait pas vraiment cette voix qu'elle avait prise. Mielleuse, pleine de sous-entendus... Elle pivota lentement la tête vers la barmaid, incertaine, et rencontra ses yeux malicieusement plissés, un sourire se voulant chaleureux, mais en réalité démoniaque, lui ridant le visage. Au moins, Lucy avait finalement une excuse pour s'éclipser. Elle s'excusa auprès de Natsu et de Happy, et se rendit au comptoir pour rejoindre le bar.

« Alors comme ça on ment à Natsu ? »

Au vu du regard assaillant de la démone, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait tout vu. Lucy lança un coup d'œil en direction de Natsu, s'assurant qu'il était assez occupé pour ne pas entendre leur discussion ; et il était en effet occupé à se faire provoquer par Grey et réprimander par Erza. Mirajane servit une boisson fraîche que la blonde avala d'une traite, espérant perdre dans le liquide le nœud de sa gorge.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui mens. J'imagine que je ne veux pas le mêler à cette histoire. D'autant plus que ça ne le concerne pas. Et puis... j'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire, pour être honnête.

— Raconte-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a quelque chose entre toi et le beau Sting ?

— Non, rien... C'était un... accident. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens de rien. Enfin, presque...

— Un accident ? Moi, je me souviens que vous étiez très proches hier soir ! Et sans vous cacher ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde était bien assez occupé pour vous avoir remarqués. Alors ? Comment c'était ? Ça n'avait pas l'air désagréable, à te voir...

— Mira- _san_ ! Ne me taquine pas !

— Mais tu ne voudrais pas le revoir ? »

Lucy enfouit ses lèvres dans le creux de son bras posé sur le bar. Elle parut réfléchir, hésiter. On y voyait pourtant bien le reflet de son désir chanter dans ses pupilles, empourprer ses joues.

« Si... »

Elle enfouit le reste de son visage. Mirajane soupira, satisfaite, et passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fonce !

— Ce n'est pas si simple. On ne se connaît pas vraiment, et je ne sais même pas s'il veut me revoir. Et puis, ça ne me ressemble pas non plus. En plus... je crois qu'il est amoureux de Yukino.

— Quoi ? C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

— Non, mais il suffit de voir comment il la regarde.

— Je n'ai rien remarqué d'inhabituel dans son regard. Il la regarde comme il regarde Lector.

— Je suis romancière... J'ai l'œil pour les détails.

— Je pense que tu te fais des idées. Pourquoi c'est vers toi qu'il serait allé dans ce cas ?

— J'ai surpris une discussion qu'il a eue ce matin avec Rogue. D'après Rogue, ça a un rapport avec Natsu. Pour le rendre jaloux, ou par défi, peut-être ?

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit son genre, Lucy...

— Je n'en sais rien...

— Fais-le au moins pour ton roman !

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Eh bien, tu es à court d'idées, non ? Il faut bien que tu saches ce qu'est une histoire d'amour pour en écrire une.

— On a couché ensemble, Mira- _san_... Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'en serait pas une ! Ça commence dans un lit... ça finit avec des enfants !

— Mira- _san_ !

— Lucy, le sexe n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Tu n'en as pas gardé beaucoup de souvenirs, mais tu peux toujours aller t'en faire de nouveaux. »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire le point. À vrai dire, elle avait réagi d'instinct, ce soir-là. C'est bien qu'elle en avait eu envie, non...? Il lui faisait de l'effet, c'était indéniable. La Fée serra la robe qu'elle avait gardée dans ses mains, pensive, puis se redressa soudain.

« Oh non !

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Mira- _san_... Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose là-bas...

— C'est important ? »

Sans répondre, Lucy se prit les joues entre les mains, rougie jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Eh bien... ça te fera une excuse ! »

Sous les rires de la barmaid, Lucy se sentit fondre, mais se ressaisit lentement. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle lui rende ses vêtements, aussi...

« Bon... j'irai demain. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas occupés. Au fait Mira- _san_ , c'est quoi cette histoire de mauvais pressentiment ?

— Hm ?

— Tu aurais dit à Yukino que tu avais un mauvais pressentiment, en lui demandant si elle n'avait pas remarqué des choses inhabituelles dans les environs récemment.

— Ah oui... Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Ce n'est pas important. Du moins pour le moment... »

La blonde n'était pas convaincue par ces mots. Mais elle comprit qu'elle n'en saurait pas davantage, et se résolut à lui faire confiance. Les deux amies finirent pas se séparer, et Lucy décida qu'il était temps de rentrer se reposer.

Sur le chemin, ses pensées ne cessaient de se bousculer. Elle repensa à l'histoire qu'elle écrivait. C'était bien une histoire d'amour, à l'eau de rose, comme elle les adorait. Mais c'était bien plus que cela. La mage principale rêvait de s'émanciper, de devenir forte, de sauver le monde, comme tous les personnages masculins principaux dans les livres que Lucy lisait. Elle voulait montrer le point de vue d'une femme indépendante, puissante, avec du caractère. Tout ce que Lucy cherchait à être, finalement...

Elle arriva sur le seuil de sa porte, la déverrouilla, posa la robe qu'elle avait portée jusqu'ici, et, entrant dans la salle de bain, se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et des restes de maquillage lui assombrissaient les yeux. Une marque violacée contrastait avec la blancheur laiteuse de son cou. Elle poussa un long soupir, fit couler l'eau du bain, se déshabilla, et plongea tout entière dans la baignoire.

La chaleur assoupit ses muscles endoloris. Sa poitrine flottait libre dans l'eau brûlante, au milieu des mèches blondes ondulées, faisant trembler la surface lisse au rythme des battements de son cœur. Elle replia doucement les genoux, écarta les jambes. Elle ne réfléchissait plus. Les yeux éteints, elle glissa les doigts entre ses cuisses. Des souvenirs dansaient dans son esprit. L'eau devenait plus humide, plus agitée. Toutes ses lèvres rosirent sous ses dents affamées, et sous ses ongles impitoyables. La buée suintante gagna les miroirs. Ses sens s'embrumèrent. Elle eut un sursaut nerveux qui fit trembler membres et peau, déglutit, et rouvrit les yeux doucement.

Demain, elle irait.


	5. Un accident ?

Trempés. Les draps ne cessaient de se froisser. Des vagues de tendresse la pénétraient, tandis que de ses doigts, il envoûtait ses sens et inondait son esprit de désir. Elle était couverte de ses lèvres, et ondulait sous ses soupirs. Ils franchirent l'extase à deux, dans un même souffle. Mais bien sûr, il fallutqu'elle se réveille.

_Trop beau pour être vrai, comme on dit._

Le jour était déjà haut, et pourtant Lucy avait perdu tout le courage de la veille. Elle voulait évidemment le revoir, effacer ses hésitations, défaire le nœud de sa gorge, combler le vide de son cœur, mais restait face à ses incertitudes comme devant un mur infranchissable. Et s'il l'avait déjà oubliée ? Ça n'avait été qu'un accident après tout. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi le Tigre perturbait son esprit, alors que jamais auparavant il ne l'avait intéressée. Et puis... elle s'imaginait mal s'imposer chez lui avec pour seule raison son désir de le revoir. Heureusement, elle avait une excuse.

Forte, indépendante, courageuse. Forte, indépendante, courageuse.

Lucy poussa un profond soupir, rapidement étouffé sous son oreiller. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'elle ne décide finalement de se préparer, estimant avoir bien assez réfléchi. Elle enfila une tenue simple, garda ses cheveux lâchés, et avala son petit-déjeuner. Son billet de train en main, et un sac à dos pour contenir les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêtés, elle sortit et prit la direction de la gare.

*******

C'était une nouvelle journée banale qui semblait commencer. Étalé dévêtu sur son lit, un bras derrière la tête, Sting fixait le plafond d'un air pensif. Il n'avait rien de prévu, pas même une mission de bas rang. Peut-être irait-il s'entraîner avec Rogue ? Restait que pour le moment, aucune envie ne lui venait de se lever. Il tourna la tête. Près de lui, son plus cher ami dormait toujours et ronronnait doucement. Son regard s'attarda sur leurs draps. Il ne les avait pas changés ; ils étaient encore imprégnés du parfum de la jolie Fée qui avait partagé sa nuit. Sans doute était-ce pour cette raison que le Tigre avait eu bien du mal à trouver le sommeil. Par culpabilité ? Il n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'agir contre son gré cette nuit-là. Quand bien même, elle ne lui avait rien reproché.

Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

Il ne savait pas si elle regrettait, mais son regard n'avait cessé de le fuir. Une chose paraissait certaine : elle ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Rogue avait sans doute raison : sur ce coup-là, il avait merdé. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas bien grave. Si la blonde ne lui en voulait pas, tout était arrangé. Pourquoi donc se tordre l'esprit ? Il fallait bien l'avouer : elle n'était pas inintéressante.

Il se tourna sur le côté, et ferma les yeux. C'était à cette place qu'elle avait dormi.

*******

« Sting- _kun_... Sting- _kun_...! »

Lector ?

L'interpellé rouvrit les yeux. L' _exceed_ lui faisait face patiemment.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Tu n'as pas entendu ?

— De quoi ?

— Quelqu'un toque à la porte depuis un moment. »

Sting se redressa et tendit l'oreille. On toquait effectivement à la porte. Il enfila l'un de ses fameux pantalons larges, et ouvrit la porte.

« Sting- _sama_...?

— Yo, Yukino. »

La jeune mage se tenait debout face à lui, la mine incertaine.

« Excuse-moi de te déranger... Tu vas bien ?

— Hm ?

— Tu ne m'as pas entendue ?

— Désolé, je me suis rendormi. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— Non... je voulais voir si tu te sentais bien. Comme tu n'es pas encore sorti de ta chambre... On trouvait ça un peu inhabituel. »

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure. Remarquant qu'elle semblait gênée de s'être imposée, il posa une main affectueuse sur sa tête, en souriant.

« Merci. »

Yukino sourit à son tour.

« Nous t'attendons ! » lança-t-elle en partant.

De toute manière, tôt ou tard, il devait se lever. Il enfila un haut et rejoignit le reste de la guilde.

*******

Que deux regards puissent se rencontrer, au même instant, parmi tant d'autres, il fallait bien l'admettre. En arrivant finalement auprès de ses camarades, le nouveau maître de guilde ne put cacher son étonnement. Peut-être connaissez-vous cet instinct ; celui qui pousse l'œil à rouler, plus fort que n'importe quel désir, insoupçonné, incontrôlable, simple pulsion irrésistible. Il avait ressenti ce besoin inexplicable, et avait rencontré ses yeux, ses immenses yeux écarquillés, innocents témoins du même besoin. Elle se tenait debout devant la porte principale — sans doute venait-elle d'arriver — perdue au milieu de tant de formes.

« Sting ? Tu nous écoutes ?

— Les gars... Ce ne serait pas Lucy là-bas...? »

Le regard devint pluriel. L'instant s'était brisé. Elle avança.

« Bonjour...

— Yo... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

— J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas...

— Lucy- _sama_ ! Bienvenue ! s'écria Yukino.

— Merci... Je suis venue te rendre tes vêtements.

— Hein ? Mais ce n'était pas urgent, j'en ai d'autres, tu sais ? »

Ses joues chauffaient. Elle s'éclaircit la voix, sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre.

« Lucy- _san_ ? Les gars ! Lucy- _san_ est revenue ! »

Bientôt, tout le monde remarqua sa présence.

« Bienvenue, Lucy- _san_ !

— Sting te manquait à ce point ?

— La ferme ! » cria ce dernier.

Le rire gagna l'assemblée. Discrètement, elle lui tira le _T-shirt_ , saisissant son attention.

« J'ai oublié... quelque chose, dans ta chambre. »

Il parut perplexe. C'était donc la véritable raison de sa présence.

« Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien trouvé pourtant. Dis-moi ce que c'est, je vais aller voir. »

Elle avait rougi soudainement. Cela s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu, puisqu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il plissa les yeux ; elle avait piqué sa curiosité. Mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps d'affronter son regard.

« Sting ! Tu ne nous présentes pas ? »

Un grand homme torse nu, tatoué, massif et bronzé, aux cheveux d'un bleu quasi vert, s'était placé devant elle, aux côtés de son ami.

« Lucy, je te présente Orga. Orga Nanagia. Tu te souviens sans doute de lui ; il s'est notamment battu contre Jera- _san_ durant les Grands Tournois magiques. C'est un chasseur de dieu de la foudre.

— Oui, je me souviens ! Tu t'es aussi battu contre Luxus ! Enchantée, je suis Lucy Heartfilia, une constellationniste.

— On te voit de plus en plus souvent, ces temps-ci. Tu veux rejoindre la guilde ?

— Non ! Je... Euh...

— Il te taquine, ne te fais pas avoir.

— Détends-toi, va ! Puisque tu es là, pourquoi ne pas visiter ? Sauf si tu as autre chose de prévu ?

— Non, non, j'adorerais visiter !

— Ah, Sting !

— Yo, Rogue, où étais-tu ?

— J'essayais de me renseigner sur les récentes perturbations. Il paraît qu'elles touchent tout le royaume, ça m'inquiète... Et on n'a toujours aucune nouvelle de Mademoiselle...

— « Mademoiselle » ? demanda Lucy. Minerva ? C'est vrai, où est-elle ?

— Elle a disparu. Personne ne sait où elle se trouve, ni même si elle est vivante... Mais nous gardons espoir de la retrouver.

— Je vois...

— Rogue, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose concernant les perturbations climatiques. Il nous faut attendre la décision du Conseil.

— Je sais bien, mais je vais continuer de me renseigner.

— Suis-moi Lucy, je vais te faire visiter. Un endroit que tu aimerais découvrir en particulier ?

— Votre bibliothèque ! Il paraît qu'elle est gigantesque !

— C'est bien vrai, rit-il, et tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, Lucy ne sut plus où donner du regard. Les piles de livres ne se comptaient pas et couvraient presque le magnifique dôme dont on ne voyait que peu les ornements. D'abord enthousiaste, elle finit par se perdre dans l'euphorie — et dans la pièce —, et alla jeter un œil au plus d'étagères possible, sans manquer un instant. Alors qu'elle promenait ses doigts sur les diverses couvertures, elle aperçut un homme qui lui était familier.

« Rufus- _san_ ? »

L'interpellé leva la tête du livre qu'il tenait en main, et sourit à la Fée.

« Si ce n'est pas Lucy- _san_ ? Tu es venue nous rendre visite ?

— Oui, on peut dire ça...

— Je te disais que tu allais vite comprendre pourquoi notre bibliothèque est réputée pour être aussi grande, intervint Sting. En vérité, elle est quasi entièrement exploitée par Rufus.

— Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est que pour lui ?!

— Eh bien, tu te souviens peut-être qu'il a une mémoire exceptionnelle ? Rufus se souvient de tout. Il lui faut sans arrêt de nouveaux livres, et à ce titre, il est en lui-même une véritable bibliothèque !

— Incroyable... Mais alors, tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce que peuvent être les incidents qui perturbent le royaume ? Je veux dire, tu n'aurais pas lu quelque chose à ce sujet ? Quelque chose de similaire qui se serait déjà produit ?

— Rufus est le premier à être consulté dans ces cas-là. C'est bien pour ça que Rogue est dans tous ses états. On n'a aucune piste.

— Crois-moi Lucy- _san_ , si j'avais une idée de ce qui se passait, j'en aurais immédiatement fait part. Le problème, c'est que le Conseil n'a rien annoncé sur le sujet. C'est comme s'il cherchait à taire les événements, ou à les minimiser. C'est sans doute encore plus grave que ce que l'on s'imagine. »

À vrai dire, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment. C'est peut-être là une des manifestations de l'instinct les plus nocives, puisque renouvelable à l'infini : le déni. Sans preuve concrète, sans danger visible imminent, l'inquiétude restait à l'état de vapeur, en surface.

La journée passa étonnamment vite. Lucy avait longtemps discuté avec Rufus, sentant qu'il pouvait beaucoup lui apprendre. Sting, quant à lui, avait décidé de les laisser pour l'heure, ayant compris que la Fée ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la bibliothèque. Elle avait emprunté quelques livres et grimoires sur les constellations et la magie céleste, avec, pour ainsi dire, des étoiles dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle dans la pièce de réception — hall principal — son regard s'attarda secrètement sur Sting, parlant, riant, avec Yukino. Son cœur se serra, évidemment. La blonde se souvint avoir maintes fois entendu dire que ces deux-là formeraient un beau couple. Ils posaient d'ailleurs souvent ensemble dans le _Sorcerer Magazine_. Elle n'eut fort heureusement pas le temps de déprimer, puisque les yeux perçants du dragon blanc l'avaient déjà pénétrée.

« De retour ! s'exclama ironiquement Lector. Tu en as pris du temps ! De quoi vous avez bien pu parler ?

— Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ? demanda Rogue.

— Oui, Rufus- _san_ m'a permis d'emprunter quelques livres. Je vous les rendrai vite !

— Tu restes pour dîner Lucy- _sama_ , n'est-ce pas ? proposa Yukino. Ça nous ferait plaisir !

— Eh bien... je ne voudrais pas déranger ; je pense que je vais rentrer.

— Mais non, reste, insista Sting. Et puis, il faut encore que je te fasse visiter l'étage. Laisse les livres là. »

Il ne lui accorda pas le temps de répondre, et la tira par le bras. Elle le suivit sans comprendre, tandis qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans les corridors interminables de la guilde. Il finit par la lâcher, et lui fit face, l'air sérieux.

« Tu peux me le dire maintenant.

— De quoi ?

— Tu es venue pour une raison, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas que pour me rendre mes affaires.

— Oui... enfin... »

Forte, indépendante, courageuse.

« Sting, je... Par rapport à ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir...

— Je sais.

— Tu sais ?

— Ça n'était qu'un accident. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié. »

Un accident ?

C'est ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter. Mais l'entendre dire, lui, c'était autre chose. Ses yeux de glace ne laissèrent rien transparaître. Il était d'une neutralité absolue ; et pourtant, la profondeur de ses prunelles était sans limite. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

« Oui... c'était un accident...

— Au fait, tu avais dit avoir oublié quelque chose, non ? Ça doit être dans ma chambre. »

Il ouvrit la porte.

_« Oublié » ? C'est toi qui as oublié quelques chose, pas moi..._

Elle avait en vain tenté de rallumer la passion. Mais pour lui, tout était déjà _oublié_.

Il entra dans la chambre.

Ce n'était pas si grave. Elle avait essayé — par nécessité — et avait eu sa réponse.

« Tu avais oublié quoi déjà ? »

_Oublié..._

Elle n'avait plus besoin de se prendre la tête. Il ne lui restait qu'à reprendre ses affaires, et quitter définitivement les lieux.

« Oi, Lucy ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

De toute façon, ça n'avait été qu'un accident.

« Lucy. »

Il s'était rapproché tout d'un coup, et avait planté ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour lire en elle. Bien entendu, elle finit par rougir — non que ce soit l'effet ordinaire, mais il s'agissait de Lucy.

« O-Oui ?

— J'ai fouillé les placards, je n'ai rien trouvé. Ce serait plus facile si tu me disais ce que tu avais oublié.

— Ah ! Oui ! Ne cherche pas ! Reste dehors, je vais trouver.

— Mais on irait plus vite à deux.

— Non, non. C'est personnel !

— Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

— Rien ! Rien du tout ! »

C'était sans compter sur les yeux d'un _dragon slayer_. Piqué au vif, il avait trouvé le détail en un clin d'œil — et c'était peu dire ! Le blond sourit malicieusement. Là, sous le lit, une bretelle rouge semblait ensanglanter le fond blanc. Il la pointa du nez, d'un air de défi, figeant la Fée. Cette dernière courut pour ramasser l'objet, mais il fut plus rapide, et le leva bien haut devant elle, l'empêchant ainsi de l'atteindre.

« Joli soutien-gorge. Dommage que je ne m'en sois pas souvenu » se moqua-t-il.

Plus elle grimaçait, plus il souriait. C'était un jeu. Elle avait perdu toute pudeur, et se démenait tant bien que mal pour lui reprendre son vêtement, quitte à lui grimper dessus. Dans cette lutte sans merci, toute retenue avait disparu. En ce sens, difficile de ne pas _tomber_ dans le cliché.

C'est tout naturellement qu'il glissa, et qu'elle lui chuta dessus, la poitrine étouffée contre son torse, et le bout de son nez effleurant le sien. Noyée dans la mer de ses yeux, elle ne prêta pas attention à leur position. L'instinct parlait en premier, et là, il grondait. Puisqu'ils avaient fait un nouvel accident, il fallait aller jusqu'au bout.

Elle scella leurs lèvres.

Il semblait hésitant, mais peu importait. Sentant bientôt une main qui remontait vers sa hanche, elle rouvrit les yeux ; les autres ne la lâchaient plus.

« Et ça, c'était un accident ? » souffla-t-il.

Elle agrippa le soutien-gorge qu'il tenait en main.

« Je suis venue pour ça. Et pour ce qui va avec.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Sting Eucliffe. Tu me plais. »

Son sourire s'étira de malice.

« Eh bien... J'imagine que tu restes dîner. »


	6. Insatiables

Mille baisers brûlants ; l'on s'élevait jusqu'aux astres. Les voix étaient tirées vers le ciel comme des flèches, et l'univers entier s'en trouvait transpercé par le désir.

Une flamme flottait dans la lumière pourpre du crépuscule ; le soleil en agonie tirait sa révérence. Bientôt, les corps devinrent des formes, puis les formes des ombres. Les pensées s'étaient éteintes avec le jour.

Ses doigts se changèrent en griffes sur sa peau. Il planta ses crocs ; elle se cambra.

Ils ondulaient à présent sous la lune, au rythme de la flamme qui les avait pénétrés, comme pour brûler cet astre froid. Elle avait apporté la voûte étoilée sur eux.

Leurs membres palpitants coulaient en union dans l'air humide, fredonnant le chant exalté du printemps, narguant la nuit. Le cosmos dansait devant eux.

On entendait des battements. Tout se contractait ; la chair, l'air, les murs, l'esprit. L'extase sortait de tous les pores, et pénétra la nature en éveil, secouée de plaisir. Même le lourd silence éternel de ces espaces infinis frissonnait.

Le temps se ramollit un instant. Tout s'évanouissait peu à peu en un profond soupir.

Il ne restait plus que des yeux.

*******

_ Dix heures. Le jour se soulève. _

Elle battit des cils. Son monde était encore flou, excessivement lumineux. Il était étendu à ses côtés, tout de peau recouvert. Elle effleura du bout des doigts son visage fin, d'une ineffable beauté, quasi obscène. Il n'était plus question d'un rêve.

*******

_ Onze heures passées. Le soleil flambe dans le ciel. _

Il se pinça les lèvres. Son lit était imprégné d'un parfum sucré, divinement doux. Elle était couchée près de lui, couverte d'un drap blanc. Il replaça une mèche qui tombait sur son visage paisiblement endormi, exposé sans mensonge, sans défense. Il était temps de la réveiller.

« Lucy... »

Elle n'entendait pas, perdue dans les profondeurs du sommeil qui l'avait gagnée à nouveau. Aucune expression ne venait rider ses traits, et son souffle se retirait à un rythme régulier. Il se soutint la tête d'une main, puis s'attarda sur son front lisse de quiétude, que rien ne semblait troubler. Une question ne manquait pas de le traverser : que pouvait-il bien lui trouver ?

Il avait toujours gardé les yeux rivés sur Natsu- _san_ , et ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé sur elle jusqu'alors. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Elle était belle. Mais Sting en avait connu des belles femmes. Il posait souvent pour des magazines à leurs côtés. Malgré tout, quelque chose émanait de la Fée et donnait envie de s'y intéresser. Ses yeux ? Si grands, pétillants, vifs, pleins de vie. Parfois, quand l'atmosphère devenait intime, il remarquait une lueur brûlante dans ses prunelles ; un secret, une confidence, mais surtout un insatiable désir.

Il finit par se fatiguer de ce calme engourdi, et glissa secrètement une main sur sa hanche nue, la remontant doucement, du bout des doigts, vers le creux de ses reins, s'amusant à retracer la ligne de son dos. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle contracta les sourcils, troublée par cette contrariante délicatesse, et finit par lever l'œil. Elle le vit comme au premier jour ; la même posture, le même regard, le même éclat de jour qui l'illuminait...

« Bien dormi ? »

...Et la même expression. Il l'avait fait exprès. Un sourire amusé égaya ses traits. Elle ne jouerait pas le jeu ; la même scène ne se reproduira pas. Tout avait changé. Cette fois, pas de surprise, pas de panique, et plus que tout : ils se souvenaient de la veille. À dire vrai, ils s'en souvenaient même très bien.

Minuit approchait alors. Ils s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre — enflammés par leurs regards —, ayant bredouillé une excuse pour s'éclipser. Leurs lèvres ne se détachaient plus, avides de chaleur. Lucy s'était adossée contre le mur, et l'avait invité à se joindre à elle ; le Tigre n'avait pas refusé. Son T-shirt avait bien vite été retiré, et elle avait pu dévorer des yeux les lignes de ses muscles fins. Lorsqu'ill'avait soulevée par les cuisses, elle les avait aussitôt bouclées autour de son bassin, lui permettant de libérer une main affamée qu'il avait dès lors glissée sous le débardeur de la belle — vêtement qui avait, tout comme que le précédent, vite disparu. Sting avait quitté ses lèvres pour s'aventurer vers sa gorge envoûtante, opulente poitrine comprimée dans une dentelle noire qu'il désirait libérer. Elle n'avait pu retenir un soupir de délice, paroxysme de la sensualité. Il était lentement remonté vers son cou dégagé, laissant au plaisir le temps de pénétrer la peau, et l'avait lascivement léché, prêt à achever ses derniers fragments de lucidité. Mais il s'était arrêté. Alors que la blonde revenait à elle, troublée par cette soudaine interruption, il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille.

« Tu es sûre que c'est bien ce que tu veux ? »

Elle s'était de nouveau perdue dans ses yeux froids, et n'avait de fait pas de suite répondu. Mais ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on demande aux femmes si elles étaient bien sûres de leurs désirs ? Il fallait en finir avec le cliché persistant de la femme indécise, lunatique, ou intimidée par le sexe. Lucy savait ce qu'elle voulait. D'ailleurs, si ce n'était pas voulu, elle l'aurait dit. Elle était revenue le voir de son plein gré, avec assurance, parce qu'elle ne pouvait nier son évidente attirance pour lui. Il demandait certes par précaution, mais comment aurait-elle pu se sentir forcée si elle l'avait attiré dans sa chambre ?

« Et toi, tu es sûr que c'est bien ce que tu veux ? »

Il n'avait pu cacher son étonnement. Ne le demandait-on donc jamais aux hommes ? Il avait compris au sérieux de son regard qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Sting sourit, amusé. Une lueur ardente animait ses yeux perçants.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

Il avait saisi la leçon. C'était une partie à deux, et personne ne dominerait le jeu.

Voilà ce dont elle se souvenait, le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle était enveloppée de sa chaleur, dans ses draps, soumise à la profondeur de son regard.

Cette nuit-là, elle avait senti chaque détail : ses lèvres qui lui brûlaient la peau, son souffle ardent qui percutait sa nuque, ses doigts qui semblaient laisser des marques à chaque caresse, le son suave qui se brisait délicieusement à la fin de sa voix, le plissement avide de ses yeux féroces mais calmes, la contraction de ses muscles contre elle lorsqu'une vague de plaisir le traversait... Elle les avait sentis, et toutes les cellules de son corps avaient hurlé de désir.

Lucy enfouit dans le drap son visage jusqu'au nez, les souvenirs faisant rougir son embarras. Sting ne manqua pas de remarquer le tremblement dans son regard et s'avança la troubler davantage. Du bout de ses doigts, il remonta sensiblement vers sa poitrine, savourant avec délice la rondeur d'un sein qui s'éveillait à son contact. Le tremblement frénétique de ses yeux s'était changé en frisson, et circulait en elle, électrique. Le souffle court et la peau tendue, elle sentit le frisson redresser orgueilleusement la pointe de ses seins, et le laissa filer du fond de sa gorge, dans un gémissement irrépressible.

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Les dents de sabre aiguisées du Tigre étaient sorties, excitées par la lutte qui s'offrait à lui. Lucy ne put cacher son étonnement lorsqu'elle sentit contre sa cuisse se durcir, palpitant, le membre qui l'avait tenue éveillée une partie de la nuit. Il comprenait sa réaction ; à peine étaient-ils sortis du sommeil, que déjà, à l'heure du déjeuner, il demandait le dîner. Le blond semblait coincé dans une bulle de désir insatiable de laquelle il ne pouvait sortir. Chaque fois qu'il penser boucler la boucle, elle s'allongeait, comme infinie. Mais un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres. Stingintroduisit ses griffes entre les cuisses humides de sa proie. Il n'était pas le seul à être coincé dans cette bulle. Malheureusement — ou heureusement — pour lui, sa « proie » n'en était pas une, et bien contrairement à ses attentes, elle avait décidé de prendre les devants. Elle cala une cuisse autour de la hanche musclée de son amant et, basculant avec lui, le renversa dos au lit de façon à se trouver au-dessus. C'était à son tour de mener la danse.

*******

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures que Yukino était descendue de sa chambre. Depuis que Sting était devenu le maître de la guilde et qu'elle avait pu y revenir, la blanche avait pris l'habitude de s'occuper du bar de la salle principale, d'abord par simple loisir, puis par habitude. De son emplacement, elle pouvait voir les visages souriants de ses camardes, les expressions et les tics particuliers de chacun. Elle se plaisait souvent à imaginer de quoi ils pouvaient parler, ou bien ce qui occupait leur esprit soucieux. Oui, la place qu'elle tenait lui permettait d'avoir un regard plongeant sur les membres chéris de sa guilde. Mais on ne la laissait jamais longtemps seule : à son grand plaisir, Sting, Rogue, Lector et Frosch s'étaient accoutumés à s'installer à ses côtés, sans doute aussi pour se racheter de la manière dont ils l'avaient traitée après sa défaite contre Kagura durant les Grands Jeux magiques.

Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, le maître de guilde n'était toujours pas descendu les rejoindre. En voyant Lector arriver seul, la perplexité de Yukino se changea en inquiétude. Elle avait beau demander à l' _exceed_ où était Sting, il répondait — non sans cacher son embarras — qu'il l'ignorait, tout comme Rogue qui avalait silencieusement son repas, affichant un total désintérêt à la question. À vrai dire, même en rappelant aux autres membres qu'on n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis la veille, personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Au contraire, les remarques de la jeune mage avaient tendance à arracher des rires amusés qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas autant Yukino ! Je suis sûr que Sting se plaît très bien où il est ! lança quelqu'un en riant, rapidement suivi par d'autres.

— Mais... Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûrs ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas... Je devrais peut-être aller le voir ?

— Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée... répondit Rogue en grimaçant.

— Vous croyez qu'il est occupé ?

— Ah, ça ! Il l'est certainement ! Il vaut mieux ne pas le déranger alors qu'il est en si bonne compagnie ! se moqua un autre.

—En bonne compagnie ? » répéta Yukino en penchant la tête d'un côté, perplexe.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle se souvint soudain que Lucy avait passé la nuit à Sabertooth. Oubliant rapidement Sting, la blanche s'en voulut de n'avoir pas pensé à s'occuper de leur invitée qui devait, selon elle, se sentir seule dans sa chambre.

« Yukino ? appela Rogue qui avait remarqué son changement d'attitude.

— Rogue- _sama_ ! Je vais aller voir comment va Lucy- _sama_ ! Peut-être qu'elle est embarrassée d'être dans un lieu étranger et qu'elle hésite à nous rejoindre ! »

Rogue faillit s'étouffer. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment expliquer à son amie à quel point elle faisait fausse route. Il ne pouvait que grimacer et maudire Sting de le laisser dans une telle position. Le Dragon noir fronça les sourcils pour calmer son impatience grandissante alors que les occupants de la salle ne réprimaient désormais plus le fou rire qui les avait gagnés à l'innocente naïveté d'une Yukino plus sérieuse et déterminée que jamais.

Sa détresse fut toutefois de courte durée. On franchit la porte d'entrée avec fracas, et l'attention gagna l'assemblée.

« Rogue ! On a un problème ! »


	7. Temps d'insouciance

Le ciel se réveille ; le soleil est encore bas. Il se lève à l'Est comme chaque matin, inondant de sa clarté le ciel sans couleur, et débute son habituel voyage vers l'Ouest. Jusque-là rien d'anormal, si ce n'est le secret silence des arbres desquels les oiseaux semblent avoir disparu. Le vent, qui emporte au loin les rumeurs des villes et les murmures des forêts, s'est immobilisé dans l'espace clos des mémoires. Nul bruit ne perturbe les amants endormis, soumis au délice de la chair, à l'étreinte du sommeil.

Bientôt, à tour de rôle, ils ne tarderont pas à sortir du rêve, s'éveiller aux côtés de l'autre, et se rendormir, satisfaits. Bientôt, ils s'éveilleront de nouveau, s'enlaceront et, exaltés par l'insatiable désir qui encombre leurs pensées, s'uniront, encore. Au même moment, une jeune mage s'inquiétera de ne pas les voir, un autre maudira son ami, embarrassé, des Tigres riront, et la vie, coincée dans le sablier du temps, continuera de s'écouler à la même allure, sans jamais reprendre son souffle.

Pris dans ce temps inébranlable et dans leurs quotidiennes préoccupations, ils ne remarqueront pas le silence environnant, ni la teinte étouffée de l'horizon...

*******

« Rogue ! On a un problème ! »

Évidemment, il fallait que ça tombe maintenant. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué.

Rogue se mordit la lèvre de frustration. Une violente dispute avait éclaté en ville, impliquant plusieurs guildes de mages ainsi que des membres de Sabertooth, et les dégâts étaient si peu négligeables que d'innocents civils se trouvaient blessés au milieu des décombres de bâtisses démolies.

Ce qui irritait particulièrement le mage de l'ombre était la décision qu'il peinait à prendre. Devait-il prévenir Sting, le maître de guilde, et de fait entrer dans sa chambre, comme l'autre jour, en prenant le risque d'interrompre une scène qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir ? Ou bien fallait-il qu'il assume la responsabilité du maître, qu'il prenne les rênes et donne des ordres ? À vrai dire, aucune option ne le satisfaisait. Il devait de plus contenir une Yukino bien décidée à alerter Sting et qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir. Rogue fit claquer sa langue. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, et devait agir vite. Tant pis pour le désagrément : il fallait aller chercher Sting.

*******

Lucy était vidée. Étendue sans forces restantes sur le torse du Tigre, elle haletait, à bout de souffle, la peau moite et couverte de sueur. Sans être en meilleur état, Sting parvint néanmoins à retirer le bout de latex rempli, avant de glisser la main sur le dos de la belle, la remontant doucement jusqu'à ses cheveux. Elle leva difficilement les yeux vers les siens, se noyant dans son indéchiffrable regard. Elle ne remarqua qu'il lui avait rapproché la tête qu'une fois que leurs lèvres s'étaient glissées l'une sur l'autre, toujours brûlantes. Une chose était certaine : il ne fallait sûrement pas les déranger maintenant.

« Sting ! »

On toqua bruyamment à la porte.

« Il n'est pas sérieux...? murmura l'interpelé, les traits crispés.

— _Oi_ , Sting !! »

Si, il était bel et bien sérieux. Sting soupira d'agacement, et couvrit le dos nu de Lucy qui s'empressa de retrouver une position convenable.

« Tu peux entrer... »

En ouvrant la porte, Rogue vit exactement ce qu'il redoutait : un Sting irrité et une Lucy rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il soupira à son tour.

« Rogue ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu nous fais le coup ! J'espère pour toi que c'est important !

— Habille-toi, on a un problème. »

Sting ne connaissait que trop bien son ami. C'est pourquoi le regard sérieux qu'il affichait — ne semblant pourtant pas contredire son expression habituelle — l'inquiéta immédiatement. Il hocha la tête, s'empara des vêtements qui trainaient au sol, et Rogue sortit. Lucy, qui avait su lire l'atmosphère, s'habilla rapidement sans souffler mot, regrettant toutefois de sentir encore la sueur des récents ébats lui coller à la peau.

Une fois dans la pièce principale de réception, ils rejoignirent le groupe agglutiné et impatient. Lector sauta dans les bras de Sting qui ne tarda pas à demander quelle était la situation.

« Il faut partir tout de suite ; on t'expliquera en chemin. »

Alors que l'équipe composée des deux dragon slayers, de leur exceeds et de Yukino marchait en direction de la sortie, Lucy piétinait sur place, hésitante. Sting, sentant que la Fée ne les suivait pas, se retourna vers elle, perplexe.

« Lucy ?

— Je ferais peut-être mieux de rentrer à Magnolia.

— Tu as des choses à faire ?

— Non, pas vraiment... mais ce sont vos affaires personnelles. Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de m'en mêler.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lucy- _sama_ ?! » s'écria Yukino en gonflant les joues.

Sting grimaça. Il revint sur ses pas et luiprit le poignet.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi et suis-nous. Tu ne veux pas nous aider ou quoi ? souffla-t-il d'une voix irritée. Et puis, murmura-t-il près de son oreille, on n'en a pas encore fini tous les deux, non ? »

L'allusion pleinement érotique lui jeta le sang aux joues. Rogue tiqua, ayant entendu malgré lui. Son partenaire n'avait-il donc aucune considération pour lui ? Lucy finit par les suivre machinalement. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

*******

Lorsqu'ils furent sur les lieux, la stupéfaction les gagna. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple altercation, mais d'une véritable lutte acharnée entre différentes guildes. Des bâtiments entiers étaient détruits, et de nombreux blessés gémissaient de douleur au sol. Sting agrippa le bras d'un mage de Sabertooth qui s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque.

« _Oi_ !! Arrête ça !! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

L'homme, qui ne sembla pas reconnaître le maître de sa propre guilde, se détacha sèchement et lui lança un regard noir sans prendre le temps de répondre, et s'empressa de rejoindre les autres dans le chaos. Personne n'en revenait ; il fallait voir la scène pour y croire. Les mages se battaient si ardemment qu'on eût pu croire que leur vie en dépendait. Sting était furieux ; une aura terriblement menaçante — et pourtant éclatante de blancheur — l'enveloppa rapidement. Il serra les poings, peinant à contrôler sa colère. Comme les autres, il était évidemment inquiet et décontenancé par la situation, mais rien ne paraissait justifier une telle violence.

« Calme-toi Sting, commença Rogue, je comprends ta colère, mais la priorité est de mettre les habitants à l'abri. On s'occupera du reste plus tard. »

Lucy se mordillait pensivement l'ongle, un air préoccupé lui ridant le front, tandis que notre groupe tâchait de limiter le nombre de blessés potentiels.

« Lucy- _sama_ ? » hésita Yukino.

Mais la blonde ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle eut toutefois un sursaut de terreur en voyant un homme à bout de souffle trouver un poignard abandonné au sol, et joignit les mains devant ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsqu'il le planta rageusement dans le ventre d'un autre mage. Immédiatement, une pluie d'autres coups de poignard enragés s'abattit sur l'homme pourtant effondré. Tout s'était passé très vite, parmi des dizaines d'autres combats tout aussi violents. Face à cette scène meurtrière, Lucy ne put que rester immobile, le corps envahi de tremblements frénétiques, sans pouvoir sortir le moindre son de sa gorge. L'homme gisait, inerte, baignant dans la flaque de son propre sang, les joues inondées de larmes, et les yeux — restés ouverts — remplis de haine.

« Pourquoi...? »

La Fée tomba à genoux, paralysée. Sting, qui l'avait aperçue de loin, cria son nom avec inquiétude, alertant le reste de l'équipe qui se rassembla rapidement. Accroupi près d'elle, il l'appela de nouveau, la secouant par l'épaule. Mais aucune réponse ne franchit ses lèvres. Il suivit son regard affolé perdu dans l'horizon, et vit le tableau ensanglanté qui se dressait devant eux. En seulement quelques minutes, de nombreux corps inanimés avaient recouvert le sol. Pourtant, personne ne s'arrêtait.

« C'est un véritable massacre... murmura Rogue.

— Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer...? sanglota Yukino. Ils se battent sans distinction de guilde. Même ceux de Sabertooth s'affrontent entre eux...

— Il faut les arrêter ! s'écria Lector, pris de panique.

— Fro le pense aussi !

— Je doute que ça serve à quelque chose... répondit Sting. Ils ne nous prêtent aucune attention, comme si nous n'existions pas, comme s'ils étaient aveuglés et consumés par la rage.

— Comme s'ils n'étaient plus maîtres de leur propre corps... » souffla Lucy.

Cette dernière remarque les plongea dans leurs réflexions. Ils voulaient tous penser que ce n'était peut-être pas si grave, après tout. Mais au vu des circonstances, il était évident que la situation n'était pas normale, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple dispute inter-guildes.

« Tous les habitants ont déjà fui les lieux et les gardes royaux ne devraient pas tarder, reprit Rogue. J'ai demandé à une vieille dame si elle connaissait la raison de ce bourbier. Il paraît que tout s'est fait d'un coup et qu'elle n'a rien vu venir. Enfin... elle et tous les autres.

— Étant donné la gravité de la situation, la cause doit être tout aussi grave, non ? Je veux dire... Ça ne peut pas se faire d'un coup, surtout si plusieurs guildes sont impliquées...? répondit Yukino.

— C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète... À peine une heure plus tôt, tout était normal, expliqua Rogue. On a fait le plus vite possible pour venir, et puisque nous sommes la guilde la plus proche de cet endroit, nous sommes arrivés les premiers. Toutes les guildes impliquées ont reçu l'ordre d'intervenir, mais celles qui ne sont pas situées à Crocus mettront plus de temps à nous rejoindre.

— À peine une heure plus tôt, tout était normal... répéta amèrement Lucy. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là... »

On entendit dans l'air un rire froisser les cœurs. Un rire inaudible, qui traverse les âmes. Un rire cristallin, aussi pur qu'épouvantable, qui faisait résonner les incertitudes. À peine une heure plus tôt, ils s'embrassaient, riaient... À peine une heure plus tôt, la journée était plongée dans l'ordinaire. À présent, nos mages faisaient face, impuissants, aux menaces d'un avenir proche. Cet avenir, toutefois, ils ne le craignaient pas. Comment craindre ce qu'on ne peut voir, ce qui nous est entièrement inconnu ? L'objet de leur inquiétude se trouvait sous leurs yeux, visible, bestial. Il se présentait à eux sans discrétion, sous la lumière aveuglante d'un soleil de midi. Aveuglante... Une lumière qui en dissimulait une autre, cachée comme une ombre, derrière un présent bouleversé, attendant les premières lueurs nocturnes pour briller à son tour.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel. Aucun nuage ne venait obscurcir la clarté du jour. Et pourtant, malgré la quiétude de ce ciel engourdi, un étrange sentiment d'effroi lui serra les tripes.

Le temps était compté.


	8. À l'ombre des soupçons

Elle n'avait même pas la force de pleurer. La scène sanglante à laquelle elle faisait face était d'une telle violence que le frisson d'effroi qui l'avait saisie faisait trembler tous ses membres. Pourtant, la Fée n'avait pas peur pour sa propre vie. C'était quelque chose de plus grand, d'invisible, d'insaisissable, qui la serrait aux tripes. Plus que tout, Lucy sentait bien le danger. Elle n'avait peut-être pas l'instinct d'un dragon, comme Natsu, mais ses mauvais pressentiments se confirmaient bien souvent. Et là, elle en avait un très mauvais. Comme si bien loin au-dessus d'eux se profilait une menace inouïe, insoupçonnée, bien plus redoutable que ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Or, qu'y avait-il de plus terrible que la mort, à laquelle ils assistaient ? C'est bien ce que craignait Lu- ...

« ... -cy. Lucy ! »

L'interpellée revint soudain à elle, et rencontra deux yeux d'un bleu profond qui la fixaient avec préoccupation. Il avait glissé ses longs doigts apaisants sur la nuque de la blonde, le pouce sur sa joue, et avait rapproché son visage du sien pour capter son attention, la reconnecter à la réalité. Elle porta une main à son front, comme pour se soulager du poids de ses pensées. Ses tremblements se calmèrent peu à peu, détendant à la fois son souffle et les battements brûlants de son coeur.

« Désolée... Ça va mieux maintenant... »

Sting l'observa encore un moment, peu convaincu, avant de finalement se résoudre à s'écarter d'elle. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait été inquiet : prise par l'émotion, ses jambes ne la portant plus, elle s'était écroulée à genoux sans même le remarquer. Dans ses prunelles — éclaircies sous l'éclat du jour —, Lucy voyait flotter l'ombre d'un soupçon, un voile interrogateur qui lui contractait les sourcils et lui pinçait les lèvres.

« Les voilà enfin. »

Les mots de Rogue les arrachèrent à leurs réflexions. Ils suivirent son regard, et virent des visages familiers approcher. C'était la guilde de Lamia Scale, du moins deux de leurs représentants : Leon et Cherrya.

« Oh, Sabertooth ? Et la constellationniste de Fairy Tail ? s'étonna Leon, descendant de l'automobile magique. Vous êtes arrivés bien vite.

— Leon- _san_ ! Cherrya ! s'exclama Lucy. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Et comment avez-vous pu être les premiers à venir ici ? Lamia Scale n'est pas à Crocus mais à son Sud-Est, dans la ville de Marguerite, non ? Autrement dit, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mages impliqués dans cette affaire.

— En effet, tu as vu juste. Mais Jura- _san_ nous a ordonnés de venir sur les lieux pour calmer cette folie, en attendant que les gardes royaux arrivent. Le Conseil Magique a réuni les mages sacrés, dont fait partie Jura- _san_ comme vous le savez, et ils discutent en ce moment même des récentes catastrophes.

— Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, le Maître aussi... murmura Lucy pour elle-même. Mais je comprends mieux maintenant. Puisque Jura- _san_ a été convoqué, vous avez donc su avant tout le monde ce qu'il se passait, et c'est pourquoi vous avez pu venir si vite.

— Comment se fait-il que les gardes ne soient pas encore là alors que la situation est si grave ? se plaignit Rogue.

— Ils sont en chemin. Avec la réunion du Conseil qui se déroule en même temps, les informations sont parvenues relativement tard, et il leur a fallu du temps pour préparer les troupes.

— Regardez ! interrompit Yukino. Ce ne serait pas Kagura- _sama_ et Miliana- _sama_ qui arrivent en courant ? »

C'était bien elles qui les rejoignirent. Miliana se pencha, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, tentant difficilement de reprendre son souffle. Elle voulut saluer le monde déjà présent, mais préféra d'abord demander à Kagura, sur un ton plaintif, pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elles viennent en courant, à quoi son amie répondit sans ciller que cela faisait partie de l'entraînement quotidien. Miliana ravala toutefois rapidement ses larmes lorsqu'elle vit les deux « chatons » _exceeds_ , et se jeta sur Lector, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de Sting.

« Quelle est la situation ? questionna Kagura, l'air sévère, ignorant la dispute qui avait commencé entre son amie et le Tigre blanc. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous toujours pas stabilisée ?

— Ce n'est pas comme ci on n'avait pas essayé » grinça Sting qui avait enfin récupéré un Lector encore sous le choc d'une tentative d'enlèvement.

Kagura s'arrêta un moment, et vit Yukino près de lui. Elle la pointa du doigt de manière autoritaire.

« Yukino ! Tu n'as pas oublié que tu étais à moi, j'espère ! Je te rappelle que j'ai gagné notre combat pendant les Grands Jeux magiques !

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? s'énerva Sting.

— Ça ne te concerne pas, Sting Eucliffe. Je l'ai laissée rester dans votre guilde parce qu'elle le voulait, mais ça ne change rien à notre contrat. »

Alors que Sting et Kagura se lançaient dans un duel de regards foudroyant, et que Yukino essayait tant bien que mal de les calmer, Rogue ne pouvait réprimer la large veine qui battait contre son front.

« On n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ça... »

Sentant l'aura ténébreuse qui s'emparait de son ami, Sting s'immobilisa immédiatement. Il ne fallait pas déconner avec le Dragon de l'Ombre lorsqu'il était en colère. Avant que Rogue ne se déchaîne toutefois, de nouveaux arrivants apparurent. Kagura vit flotter une longue chevelure flamboyante l'espace d'un instant, et se reçut une pichenette sur le front.

« E-Erza !

— Kagura, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, sourit la mage chevalière, faisant rougir d'embarras celle qui lui faisait face.

— Erza ! s'écria Lucy avec enthousiasme, en même temps que Miliana. Et Natsu, Happy, Grey ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

— Lucy ! remarquèrent-ils en cœur.

— Oi, Lucy ! s'exclama Natsu. C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher !

— Natsu- _san_ ! s'écria à son tour Sting, ravi de le voir.

— Oh, Sting, Rogue, vous êtes là aussi ! »

Les retrouvailles se firent dans la bonne humeur, comme souvent quand Fairy Tail arrivait. Rogue fut néanmoins déçu de ne pas trouver Gajil, et ce fut également le cas de Cherrya qui cherchait Wendy, de Leon qui aurait préféré voir Juvia plutôt que Grey, mais aussi de Lector à qui la présence de Sharuru manquait, même s'il était heureux de retrouver Happy. Il y avait plus urgent, malgré tout, et Erza coupa rapidement court aux diverses conversations.

« Nous sommes venus aussi vite que possible. Nous n'étions pas à Magnolia, mais en mission. Enfin, pour être plus précise, nous enquêtions sur quelque chose, à la demande du Maître, mais il a changé les consignes en entendant parler de la situation. Il a été convoqué par le Conseil, avec les autres mages sacrés.

— Oui, nous sommes au courant. Attendez, vous êtes partis en mission sans moi ? bouda Lucy.

— On a bien essayé de te trouver, mais t'étais nulle part, avoua Grey, soutenu par Happy.

— Exactement ! ajouta Natsu, irrité. Et puis c'est quoi cette odeur ? Tu devrais prendre une douche, Lucy ! s'exclama-t-il en la reniflant, tandis que Sting grimaçait.

— De toute façon, on ne devait pas être nombreux, puisqu'il fallait enquêter discrètement, expliqua Erza.

— Une enquête sur quoi ? demanda Lucy qui essayait tant bien que mal d'écarter Natsu qui la reniflait toujours.

— On verra ça plus tard, reprit ce dernier, se préparant au combat, il faut d'abord battre ces gars. »

À vrai dire, c'était tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire. Le groupe de Sting avait déjà mis à l'abri les habitants, et rien de ce qu'ils avaient essayé pour calmer les mages sans violence n'avait fonctionné. Malgré les blessés qui s'empilaient à vue d'oeil, la lutte acharnée ne s'arrêtait pas. Les vaincre était la seule solution restante. Ils se lancèrent donc tous ensemble sur le champ de bataille.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que le combat s'éternisait face aux mages enragés, les soldats royaux de Crocus finirent par arriver, guidés par Rahar, le capitaine-en-chef de l'Unité de Lutte, et de Dranbalt. Ils n'attendirent pas plus et tirèrent sur les agitateurs avec des soporifiques. Une fois les mages endormis et inoffensifs, notre groupe constitué des membres de Lamia Scale, de Mermaid Heel, de Fairy Tail et de Sabertooth, se rassemblèrent autour du capitaine et de Dranbalt pour entendre leurs explications.

« Merci de les avoir retenus, commença Rahar, tandis que les gardes s'occupaient de ramasser les mages étendus au sol. Concernant cette situation, nous n'avons malheureusement pas d'explication à vous fournir.

— Quoi ?! s'énerva Natsu.

— On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il se passe, reprit Dranbalt, mais a priori un mage en aurait tué un autre par vengeance, ce qui aurait créé un effet de réaction en chaîne sur plusieurs guildes.

— C'est louche tout ça, remarqua Grey, suspicieux. Vous êtes sûrs que c'est tout ce que vous savez ? »

Lucy acquiesça à la remarque de Grey. Quelque chose clochait. Rahar et Dranbalt baissèrent la tête, évitant les regards posés sur eux. Erza tenta de calmer Natsu qui s'énervait de plus en plus.

« On nous fait venir ici, mais on nous cache la vérité ? murmura Kagura, les sourcils froncés.

— S'ils ne nous disent rien, c'est qu'ils ne le peuvent pas, expliqua Erza. C'est sûrement un ordre du Conseil. On n'y peut rien.

— On peut au moins savoir ce que vous comptez faire d'eux ? demanda Sting en pointant du doigt leurs camarades endormis. Ils ont beau avoir foutu un sacré bordel, ils restent les précieux membres de nos guildes.

— Ils vont être amenés en salles d'interrogation, déclara Rahar.

— J'espère que vous n'allez pas les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous répondent, commenta froidement Rogue, sous les éclairs de Dranbalt.

— Tant qu'ils coopèrent, reprit le capitaine, ils seront bien traités. Sinon, ils seront gardés en cellules. »

Un malaise s'installa avec le silence qui suivit. Les soldats finirent par repartir, après leur avoir conseillé de rentrer à leurs guildes respectives et de rester sur leurs gardes. Personne n'osait vraiment parler. Ils n'avaient pas pu calmer leurs propres camarades, et n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de les laisser se faire embarquer.

« _Yoosh_... On y va ? » proposa Natsu qui avait regagné un peu d'entrain.

S'il y en avait bien un qui pouvait briser l'atmosphère aussi bien, c'était lui. Il avait pourtant raison ; il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Les premières à partir furent Kagura et Miliana qui ne voulaient pas laisser leur guilde sans défense trop longtemps, à cause de leur faible effectif.

« Tu viens, Lucy ? demanda Natsu. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas répondu. T'étais où ? Tu as encore l'odeur de Sting, alors que tu n'as plus ses vêtements. Tu étais à Sabertooth tout ce temps ? »

Lucy ne pouvait cacher sa gêne. L'odeur que Natsu avait sentie plus tôt était sans doute celle de ses récents ébats qui lui collaient à la peau, étant donné leur départ précipité. Sting l'observa du coin de l'œil, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait répondre, mais la réponse n'arrivant pas, il décida de la donner à sa place.

« Lucy était avec nous.

— « Lucy » ? répéta Grey, perplexe. Pas « Lucy- _san_ » ? »

Sting haussa les épaules. Il est vrai qu'il n'oubliait d'employer les honorifiques pour aucun aîné, et encore moins pour un mage de Fairy Tail, en général.

« Je suis repassée à Sabertooth pour rendre les vêtements de Sting, justement, expliqua la Fée. Et puis... comme ils m'ont proposé de rester... Enfin, tu sais... Pour passer un peu de temps avec Yukino, aussi... »

Sting fronça les sourcils. Quant à Natsu, malgré ses questions, il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier des raisons de son amie, et lui prit le poignet, prêt à partir.

« Puisque t'es là, on va pouvoir continuer la mission ensemble ! » s'écria Happy.

Natsu et Happy devaient bien être les seuls de leur guilde à ne pas comprendre la situation. Erza, Grey, Rogue, et même Cherrya avaient remarqué le problème qui se posait. Lucy était embarrassée, et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas suivre ses amis pour le moment. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas toutefois — en dehors de Rogue et de Lector —, c'est que Lucy n'était pas capable d'avouer la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le maître de Sabertooth, et ce dernier n'en avait pas l'air entièrement ravi. Elle leva des yeux hésitants vers Sting qui, le sentant, la dévisagea à son tour.

« Tu n'as qu'à y aller » lui chuchota-t-il, sans parvenir à dissimuler une certaine froideur.

Elle fut étonnée de ses mots, et son mécontentement — bien qu'étant à peine visible — ne lui échappa guère, surtout quand il détourna le regard.

« Pour être honnête, bredouilla la Fée en s'adressant à sa guilde, je ne peux pas venir tout de suite. Mais je rentre bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Natsu, Happy, comptez sur moi pour la prochaine mission ! »

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, les joues un peu roses, un timide sourire aux lèvres. Elle pouvait compter sur Erza pour la comprendre, ne pas insister, et embarquer Natsu par le bras, malgré son obstination. Tous finirent par s'en aller, non sans lancer un dernier regard inquiet vers l'horizon.


	9. Regard dans la Nuit

La soirée touchait à sa fin ; l'étoile brûlante du jour tombait dans les profondeurs de l'horizon, noyant le ciel et le paysage urbain dans sa couleur sanglante. Ils avaient pu rentrer à Sabertooth — après avoir diné dans un restaurant de la ville — avant que toute lumière naturelle ne s'estompe complètement.

Lucy était vidée. Elle se rendit compte — tout en marchant mollement dans le hall principal de la guilde — qu'elle s'était maintes fois sentie ainsi ces derniers jours. La boule qui lui avait si souvent rongé le ventre, avait fini par remonter pour serrer sa poitrine. La Fée voulait se reposer, mais Sting et Rogue faisaient un compte-rendu de la journée aux autres membres, et elle se voyait mal aller dans la chambre du maître de guilde toute seule, malgré sa fatigue. À son grand soulagement, Yukino avait fini par la conduire dans une chambre libre pour les invités. La blanche s'était d'ailleurs étonnée d'avoir trouvé la pièce entièrement vide, hormis les quelques meubles, puisque Lucy était censée y avoir logé ces derniers jours. Cette dernière n'osa pas lui avouer qu'elle n'y avait en fait pas mis les pieds, mais qu'elle avait envahi une tout autre chambre, bien moins vide.

Une chose était certaine, néanmoins : la douche qu'elle aurait souhaité prendre dès le lever du soleil, avant de sortir, l'attendait enfin. Il lui fallait se laver. C'était une nécessité absolue. Se laver de la sueur du matin, de la crasse du jour, du poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis le début du soir... Se laver avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement dans son esprit, bousculant ses pensées, agitant ses inquiétudes...

L'eau avait coulé, glaciale, sur sa peau collante. Mais Lucy n'avait pas frissonné.

*******

Ils avaient enfin bouclé la réunion. Toute la guilde avait été mise au courant des événements de la journée, et malgré les analyses de chacun, aucune explication n'avait pu être apportée. Lector avait fini par s'endormir avec Frosch, et Sting sentait lui aussi la fatigue lui peser. En montant à l'étage, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver la Fée dans sa chambre, mais dans celle destinée aux invités, ayant presque oublié qu'elle n'était que de passage dans cette guilde. Assise devant la fenêtre grande ouverte, en simple chemise de nuit blanche — que lui avait sans doutée prêtée Yukino —, elle semblait engloutie par ses pensées, le regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé. Sur la table à ses côtés, de nombreux livres étaient empilés, ouverts, déjà feuilletés. Sting remarqua ses cheveux mouillés, négligemment essorés, qui gouttaient sur sa chemise déjà légère. La blonde ne s'aperçut pas de sa présence, même lorsqu'il s'approcha, mais sursauta en sentant ses doigts s'enfoncer doucement à travers ses cheveux, frôlant sa nuque, pour les relever et les sécher à l'aide d'une serviette.

« Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Laisse, je vais le faire. »

Elle s'était détournée de la fenêtre pour lever les yeux vers lui, mais il avait gardé les siens rivés sur son affaire. Lucy lui prit doucement le poignet afin de l'arrêter dans ses gestes, et l'on se noya dans le regard de l'autre comme on se noyait dans la Nuit. Un silence les immobilisa dans leur position : elle, assise dos à lui, la nuque pliée vers l'arrière et le menton levé ; et lui, légèrement penché vers elle, de sorte que leurs visages se faisaient face.

« Ton nez est rouge. Tu risques d'attraper froid comme ça. »

Elle renifla ; son nez coulait déjà. Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, puis lui abandonna la serviette sur la tête, et alla s'appuyer contre le mur d'à côté, les bras croisés. En l'observant tâcher de sécher ses cheveux dégoulinants, Sting repensa à la réaction qu'elle avait eue dans la journée, au choc qu'on pouvait lire dans ses prunelles oscillantes. La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres ne sut rester contenue. Mais lorsqu'il lui demanda la raison de sa frayeur, Lucy se figea.

« C'est autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sting l'avait compris. Elle n'avait pas simplement été apeurée par la scène sanglante. C'était davantage comme si elle avait eu une vision d'horreur. Lucy baissa lentement les bras, les plaçant sur ses cuisses, tortillant nerveusement la serviette humide entre ses doigts.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que ce n'est pas à cause de ce qu'on a vu ? »

Elle avait posé la question le regard fixé sur ses mains qui s'étaient mises à trembler de nouveau, attendant soucieusement sa réponse.

« Parce que tu regardais le ciel. »

Sans pouvoir cacher son étonnement, La Fée cessa tout mouvement l'espace d'un instant, les yeux plantés dans ceux du Tigre. Un mutisme s'installa. Il avait raison. Pourquoi prendre le temps de regarder le ciel, qui plus est de manière horrifiée, quand on faisait face à une terrible situation ? Elle soupira faiblement.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

*******

Sous la douche, Sting repensa aux mots de la constellationniste. Elle n'avait pas voulu en dire plus, sans doute pour ne pas éveiller d'inquiétude inutile alors que ses doutes ne s'appuyaient sur rien. Il n'avait pas insisté, puisqu'elle lui avait promis de tout lui révéler au moindre indice, mais laissa tout de même échapper un soupir. Si au moins on leur disait clairement la chose à faire pour éviter une catastrophe... Encore fallait-il savoir ce qu'était cette catastrophe...

Il se sécha rapidement, et enroula une serviette autour de son bassin, avant de sortir nonchalamment de la salle de bain, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux, provoquant un égouttement sur son torse, et l'aperçut. Debout devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre, les joues rosies et les lèvres pincées, elle le dévisageait avec de gros yeux, sans manquer de zieuter furtivement vers ce corps dénudé, dégoulinant d'eau, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à notre Tigre.

« Bah alors ?

— Désolée ! Je n'aurais pas dû rentrer comme ça !

— Détends-toi, ce n'est rien que tu n'as pas déjà vu. »

Elle détourna le regard, se passant une main sur la nuque, embarrassée. Il en profita pour s'avancer et lever un bras d'un geste lent pour fermer la porte derrière elle, effleurant sensiblement son épaule, sans renoncer à son sourire.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu es venue dans ma chambre alors que tu en as une rien que pour toi ? » lui souffla-t-il malicieusement.

Lucy ne prit pas la peine de répondre de suite, et le contourna pour s'allonger sur le lit à même le ventre, complètement épuisée. Il s'approcha du lit à son tour et s'assit à ses côtés pour l'observer silencieusement. Elle rouvrit à moitié les yeux un moment, avant de plonger la tête dans l'oreiller.

« Je me sens bien ici... Ça a ton odeur... » finit-elle par lâcher dans un murmure à peine audible.

Le Tigre ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. C'était à son tour de rougir ; instantanément ! Il détourna les yeux, les traits crispés, une main devant ses lèvres, couvrant discrètement le bas de son visage, comme pour dissimuler sa gêne. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille si innocemment, sans se rendre compte de l'effet que cela pouvait lui procurer ?! Il se releva presque d'un bond, ayant échoué à paraître indifférent, et commença à s'habiller avec les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, autrement dit ceux qui trainaient sur la table de chevet. Trop occupé à tenter de refouler ses pensées, Sting ne prêta pas attention au récent désordre inhabituel qui s'était emparé de sa chambre. Bien loin de s'imaginer que ses mots avaient tordu l'esprit de son partenaire, Lucy rouvrit les yeux de nouveau, curieuse de sa soudaine agitation, et, le voyant faire, se redressa d'un jet.

« Non, attends, pas ces vêtements !

— Hein ? laissa-t-il échapper alors qu'il venait d'enfiler le large pantalon. Et pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que ce sont ceux que tu m'avais prêtés ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les laver !

— Je m'en fous. Et puis c'est encore mieux. »

Encore mieux ? Le sérieux avec lequel il avait répondu, le visage impassible, tout en reprenant aussitôt son activité, l'air d'avoir aussitôt oublié cette conversation, la secoua d'autant plus. Lucy n'en attendit pas davantage pour se jeter sur lui — le plaquant contre l'armoire derrière lui —, et essayer de lui enlever le _T-Shirt_ dans lequel _elle_ avait sué. Il fut pris de court, d'abord surpris par son acte, puis éclata de rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire !

— Tu veux déjà me déshabiller ? Si c'est ce que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas de l'enlever. Le pantalon aussi, j'imagine. Mais il faudra me tenir chaud cette nuit, L u - c y... »

Il avait pris son air taquin, les yeux plissés, pour insister sur ce dernier mot prononcé de manière exagérément articulée, conscient de l'effet suscité. Les mains de la blonde s'étaient immobilisées sur son torse, sous l'habit qu'elle espérait retirer. On ne pouvait le nier : il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre pour l'exalter, modifier l'atmosphère à sa guise, la rendre instantanément fiévreuse. Elle faillit tomber dans la moiteur d'esprit qui s'emparait d'eux, mais se rappela soudain des mots de Grey, plus tôt dans la journée, et fronça les sourcils.

« Eh mais... Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi tu n'utilises plus le suffixe honorifique avec moi, comme tu en avais l'habitude ? Tu m'appelais Lucy- _san_ , avant ! »

Il perdit son sourire, éberlué. Décidément, la belle ne manquait pas de le surprendre, aujourd'hui.

« Mais... On a couché ensemble...

— E-Et alors ? répliqua-t-elle en gonflant les joues. Ce n'est pas une raison. Même si je suis restée bloquée sept ans sur l'île de Tenrou, je suis théoriquement plus âgée que toi !

— Mais bien sûr, admit-il en pouffant, où avais-je la tête ? Donc, je disais... Si tu veux me déshabiller, il faudra me tenir chaud cette nuit... Lucy- _s a n_. »

Elle comprit, à son regard de plus en plus malicieux, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça.

« Finalement, pas besoin... Ça fait bizarre... »

Sting n'en finissait pas de ricaner. Elle n'osait même plus le regarder, et se tint un bras, troublée, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il la trouva adorable, malgré lui, et se mit à jouer distraitement avec l'une de ses longues mèches blondes, l'enroulant autour d'un doigt puis d'un autre.

En relevant les yeux vers lui, elle sentit son souffle se heurter calmement contre ses joues, preuve de leur proximité. Sur le moment, Lucy ne comprit pas à quel jeu le Tigre se prêtait. À vrai dire, c'était précisément le fait qu'il semblait ne rien manigancer qui la déstabilisait. Il avait subitement perdu son air taquin habituel — même si l'on pouvait tout de même percevoir des restes de malice aux coins de ses lèvres — et se contentait d'afficher un air neutre, indéchiffrable, impénétrable, silencieux. Comme si sa soudaine attitude n'était pas déjà assez déroutante, le blond déposa un léger baiser sur la mèche qu'il tenait dans sa main, les yeux éteints, et la Fée put constater avec délice la longueur de ses cils clairs. Elle crut apercevoir un rayon lumineux s'y refléter, mais rapidement, le voile de cils s'ouvrit sur deux profondes pupilles bleues qui ne se détachaient désormais plus des orbes chocolat d'en face. Les étincelles de désir dans leurs yeux pétillaient comme des bulles qui crevaient à la surface de l'eau. Il avait beau être celui qui était penché vers elle, l'impression d'être celle qui se noyait dans un océan ne la quittait pas. Mais Lucy n'avait l'envie ni de se débattre, ni de remonter à l'air libre reprendre son souffle.

Il l'attira vers lui, et s'empara de ses lèvres. C'était doux, terriblement doux. Si doux, qu'elle faillit mordre la chair qui se pressait avidement contre la sienne, comme la guimauve qu'on éprouve le besoin rapace de déchiqueter entre ses dents. Heureusement, le baiser cotonneux laissa bientôt place à l'échange langoureux qui savait faire monter la fièvre des deux corps et animer la luxure cachée dans la Nuit. Il suçota sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, avant de la mordiller tendrement, et glissa une main sous sa chemise, cherchant toujours plus de peau à découvrir. L'obstacle en dentelles qui supportait ses délicieuses formes ne satisfaisait pas l'impatience du Tigre, et fut bien vite dégrafé, tombant sans bruit à leurs pieds, et laissant les seins de la belle pointer librement sous le fin vêtement qui les recouvrait.

Mais quelque chose l'ennuyait, sans qu'il ne parvienne toutefois à mettre le doigt dessus. Une espèce d'exaspération creusait sa poitrine et contractait son front.

Comme appelé par le parfum enivrant qui émanait de la Fée, il quitta ses lèvres pour déposer des baisers brûlants sur son cou dégagé, de plus en plus exalté, de plus en plus vif, emporté dans un impétueux délire.

Toutefois, l'énervement remplaça rapidement l'exaspération, et ne pas réussir à comprendre pourquoi l'irritait d'autant plus. Alors que la frustration le gagnait, l'image de Natsu apparut à son esprit.

_Ah, c'était donc ça._

Les gémissements de plaisir étouffés de Lucy laissèrent place à une subite exclamation de douleur, à laquelle, perdu dans le gouffre de ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention.

_Jaloux, moi ?_

Il fronça les sourcils, et pressa fermement un sein dans sa main, tandis que ses lèvres coulèrent vers la clavicule, puis la poitrine redressée de sa partenaire qui s'agrippa à ses cheveux hérissés, haletante.

« S-Sting...! »

L'interpelé s'arrêta aussitôt dans ses gestes, comme re-connecté à la réalité, et releva la tête pour faire face au visage implorant de la blonde. Il la vit se frotter péniblement le cou, et lui retira délicatement la main pour apercevoir la marque violacée de ses baisers.

« Désolé, je t'ai fait mal ? » chuchota-t-il, sans attendre de réponse.

Elle secoua la tête, et lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il caressa du bout de son pouce la marque laissée, sans vraiment saisir ce qui lui avait pris. La jalousie ne lui ressemblait certainement pas, et plus encore : elle le répugnait. C'était un sentiment d'ego pur qui ne pouvait le toucher, puisqu'y être soumis supposait un besoin animal de possession. Or, impossible pour Sting de considérer qui que ce soit comme sa possession. On avait beau lui avoir trop souvent reproché de paraître arrogant, voire hautin, le nouveau maître de Sabertooth n'était plus du genre à lever le menton devant les autres. Qui plus est, la Fée et lui étaient tous deux des mages ; ils avaient choisi une vie débordante d'aventures, de liberté. Lui, jaloux ? Et de Natsu- _san_ ? Jamais !

« Ça va ? se risqua-t-elle à demander, remarquant son air confus.

— ... Ouais. »

Elle arqua un sourcil, peu convaincue. Le problème, Sting le savait, ne venait pas de Natsu. D'ailleurs, qui sait d'où il venait ? Ce n'était pas important. Ce qui l'était, en revanche, était le comportement de la Fée face à ses amis de guilde, face à sa propre équipe. Pourquoi leur cachait-elle sa relation avec le Tigre ? Celui-ci ne comprenait ni ses raisons, ni ses réactions sur le sujet, et encore moins pourquoi cela le gênait tant, lui. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais posé les limites de leur relation, et pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Et puis, si cette conversation arrivait un jour, Sting était certain d'être le premier à refuser la relation de couple, le premier à tenter de préserver leur liberté. Alors, pourquoi ?

« Sting, je vais rentrer à Magnolia demain. »

Son cœur manqua un battement.

_Si tôt ? Mais pourquoi être revenue avec nous à Sabertooth si elle comptait rentrer à sa guilde le lendemain ?_

« Lucy.

— Oui ?

— Tu as honte d'être avec moi ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie au possible, cherchant à savoir si c'était une plaisanterie, mais ne trouva qu'un visage implacablement sérieux. Face à son mutisme, il soupira finalement, s'ébouriffa les cheveux, et détourna les yeux.

« C'est rien, laisse tomber. »


	10. Incertitude

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le lendemain matin, elle était déjà partie. Les draps blancs défaits témoignaient de son départ précipité aux aurores. Son parfum flottait toujours dans l'air, comme s'il n'avait pas eu tout à fait le temps de la suivre. Sur la table, un mot griffonné, seul reste palpable de sa présence. Aucune explication, aucun motif. Pourtant, elle l'avait prévenu, la nuit dernière. Il s'y attendait, évidemment, mais un goût amer ne quittait pas le fond de sa gorge pour autant.

En descendant les escaliers de sa guilde, Sting repensa à ce qu'il avait demandé à la Fée la veille. Peut-être, finalement, avait-elle véritablement honte d'être avec lui ? Elle avait toutefois eu l'air d'être étonnée, ahurie par cette idée. Sans doute voulait-elle cacher leur relation à ses amis, plus particulièrement à Natsu- _san_. Mais pourquoi ? Avaient-ils fait quelque chose de mal en étant ensemble ? Comme si Natsu- _san_ en avait quelque chose à faire... Ou bien, elle en avait quelque chose à faire de ce que le rose pouvait en penser.

Dans une énième tentative d'évacuation de son aigreur coincée dans la gorge, Sting déglutit difficilement. Non... Il n'y avait très sûrement rien entre Lucy et le Dragon de Feu ; rien d'autre que de la pure amitié, une profonde confiance, quasi aveugle. Était-ce précisément là le point troublant ? Pourquoi diable se cachait-elle de son ami le plus proche ? Pourquoi le cachait-elle, lui ?

Le nouveau maître de guilde rejoignit ses camarades rassemblés dans la salle principale, à l'entrée de leur bâtiment. En voyant la mine de son partenaire, Rogue comprit immédiatement la raison de l'humeur noire qui l'entourait. Il fut d'ailleurs le seul.

« Sting- _sama_ ! s'exclama Yukino, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ?

– Hmm... Salut.

– Sting- _kun_ ! s'écria à son tour Lector en volant jusqu'à l'interpellé, sans manquer au passage de renverser quelques gouttes de son jus sur Rogue, au grand bonheur de ce dernier.

– Elle est partie ? demanda le Dragon Noir.

– Ouais.

– Lucy- _sama_ est partie ? reprit Yukino. C'est donc pour ça que la chambre des invités était vide. Je venais voir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai retrouvé sur le lit que la chemise de nuit que je lui avais prêtée. Elle avait des choses à faire ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi être rentrée à Sabertooth avec nous, après la mission, si c'était pour repartir le lendemain matin ? pesta Sting d'une moue boudeuse et crispée.

– Peut-être par politesse ? suggéra Lector. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas avoir l'air de nous abandonner dès l'arrivée de ses amis de Fairy Tail ?

– Ou bien, murmura Rogue de manière à ce que seule l'ouïe développée du Dragon Blanc puisse le comprendre, peut-être qu'elle voulait passer encore un peu de temps avec toi ? Vous n'avez pas recouché ensemble ? »

Sting tiqua. Non. Ils ne l'avaient pas refait. La nuit dernière, ils s'étaient noyés dans le regard de l'autre comme on se noierait dans la Nuit. Mais désir et tensions s'étaient noués, emmêlés, si bien que l'atmosphère avait échappé à leur contrôle. Les deux amants n'avaient plus eu le cœur à l'ouvrage, même en sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient sûrement pas avant un moment.

« Est-ce qu'elle cherchait quelque chose à Sabertooth...? s'interrogea le nouveau maître, sans remarquer que ses pensées avaient traversé sa voix.

– Oui, je crois bien ! répondit Yukino, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre son interlocuteur.

– Ah ?

– Pendant que je la raccompagnais dans sa chambre, elle m'a posé des questions concernant les astres, puisque je suis également une constellationniste.

– Quel genre de questions ? demanda Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

– Hum... Si je me souviens bien, elle voulait savoir si je connaissais une certaine histoire sur les étoiles, une sorte de prophétie. Je crois qu'elle avait mentionné quelque chose comme une « lumière sainte » et une « colère divine », mais je ne sais plus exactement. Lucy- _sama_ pensait que c'était peut-être une histoire transmise à toutes les constellationnistes, mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. D'ailleurs, elle-même ne semblait en garder qu'un très vague souvenir.

– C'est sûr... marmonna Rogue d'un air sérieux. Elle nous cache quelque chose. Et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est lié aux récents événements. Sting, elle ne t'a rien dit ? »

Le blond but une gorgée de sa boisson en silence. Encore non, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Mais il s'était promis de lui faire confiance sur le sujet, de lui laisser le temps dont elle avait besoin.

« Yukino, commença-t-il en posant soudain son verre, quand on est rentrés à la guilde, tu es restée tout le temps avec Lucy ?

– Non, à vrai dire je ne l'ai presque pas vue. En tout cas, en fin de soirée elle était ici, expliqua la blanche en désignant le salon d'un geste de main. Comme elle avait l'air d'être fatiguée, je lui ai proposé de la raccompagner dans sa chambre. Ah, mais maintenant que j'y pense, elle avait des livres entre les mains ! Peut-être qu'elle est allée faire un tour à la bibliothèque entre temps ?

– Tout à fait, intervint Rufus Lore, le mage masqué, responsable de ladite bibliothèque.

– Tu nous écoutais ?

– Je vous ai entendu parler.

– Tu sais quelque chose, Rufus ?

– Oui, elle a laissé ce mot dans la bibliothèque. »

Sur le papier qu'il leur tendait, ils purent lire le titre de tous les livres que Lucy avait empruntés — non sans la promesse de les rendre au plus tôt —, ainsi que des remerciements. Sting se souvint alors du tas de livres empilé sur la table, alors que la blonde regardait le ciel nocturne dans la chambre des invités, les cheveux encore dégoulinants.

Une tristesse inattendue l'envahit rapidement. D'autres secrets. Étaient-ils des inconnus à ce point ? Assurément, il ne connaissait quasi rien d'elle, ni elle de lui. Mais il avait l'intime certitude que l'on apprenait bien plus d'une personne en une nuit de passions, qu'après quelques conversations. Et pourtant... le Tigre ne pouvait nier l'évidente distance entre eux. Ne reviendrait-elle pas ? Après tout, elle l'avait prévenu de son départ, mais n'avait pas spécifié qu'elle reviendrait. C'est ainsi que Sting prit conscience d'un point important qu'il se promit de ne pas oublier : quand bien même le visage et les expressions de la Fée transcrivaient aisément ses émotions, on ne lisait pas en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

*******

_Lumière oscillante, harmonie étouffée, ciel incertain._

Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées, et aucune nouvelle de Sabertooth ne lui était parvenue. Aucune nouvelle de Sting, plus précisément... Rien d'illogique, cela dit. Lucy n'avait pas non plus donné des siennes. Peut-être était-il fâché ? Il avait bien des raisons de l'être... La distance qu'elle dressait entre eux, ses nombreux secrets dont elle le préservait, sans oublier son départ à la hâte, dès l'aube, avec un simple mot d'excuse gratté sur un bout de papier... La constellationniste avait beaucoup repensé à leur dernière discussion. Pourquoi donc pensait-il qu'elle avait honte d'être avec lui ? Non, la question était mal posée. Bien sûr qu'elle se doutait de la raison. Mais honte ? Et de lui ? Cela ne lui avait pas traversé un instant les pensées.

« Il est sûrement blessé.

– Quoi ?

– Je disais qu'il est sûrement blessé, répéta la barmaid de Fairy Tail, de son sourire habituel.

– J'ai dit quelque chose, Mira- _san_ ?

– Oui, tu marmonnais dans ton verre.

– Oh... Mais, blessé de quoi ?

– Eh bien, ça peut être plusieurs choses. Par exemple le fait que tu caches à tes amis votre relation.

– Pourquoi ça le blesserait ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était en couple. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ça l'intéresse vraiment.

– Et s'il était jaloux ?

– Jaloux ? Mais de qui ?

– De Natsu. Vous traînez toujours ensemble, et même à lui tu n'as pas osé le dire.

– Hah... Non, je ne le pense pas. En plus je lui ai clairement assuré qu'il n'y avait rien entre Natsu et moi. Il l'admire beaucoup, tu sais.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter, alors ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

– Ce n'est pas ça... Je n'essaie pas spécialement de cacher quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que... je préfère garder cette relation intime. Ça ne concerne que lui et moi.

– Et pourtant tout Sabertooth est au courant.

– Oui mais... c'était inévitable.

– Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas à Fairy Tail, dans ce cas ? »

Lucy sentit la chaleur qui lui brûlait la poitrine remonter quasi instantanément à ses joues. Elle trempa le bout des lèvres dans son verre. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait ? Un regret commençait progressivement à naître dans son esprit. Peut-être aurait-elle dû retourner le voir, durant ces deux dernières semaines, au moins pour lui fournir quelques explications. _Peut-être_. À dire vrai, elle y avait pensé. Mais entre temps, l'argent avait manqué et elle avait dû aller en mission avec Natsu et Happy. De plus, son angoisse grandissante lui agitait le cœur et lui brouillait toute réflexion. Si bien que la Fée stellaire avait passé le reste du temps à mener des recherches dans la vaste bibliothèque de Magnolia — après avoir trouvé toujours plus de livres dans celle de sa guilde. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne. Pourtant, Lévy n'avait pas hésité à lui offrir son aide, sans même lui demander des explications, malgré sa curiosité manifeste.

Accoudée au comptoir, Lucy ne put empêcher la culpabilité de la ronger. Elle pouvait évidemment compter sur ses amis, c'était un fait ; mais les secrets ne l'enchantaient guère non plus, et elle sentait bien que son inquiétude finissait par gagner son entourage. L'image du Tigre blond lui apparut en tête. Lui aussi attendait, l'attendait. Mais que faire quand les injonctions dépassaient le cadre de l'individu ? Ce secret, elle était sommée de le garder, au moins jusqu'à ce que ses soupçons soient confirmés — en espérant toutefois qu'ils ne le soient pas. Au moindre indice, elle appellerait Caprico et Papy Crux, ses fidèles esprits célestes les mieux informés. Pouvait-elle aussi en parler avec le Maître ? Ou bien avec le Premier Maître ? ... _Pouvait-elle ?_

*******

_Esprits nébuleux, hymne sacrée, confusion cosmique._

« Toujours rien ?

– Non, monsieur. »

Rahar était à bout. Voici deux semaines que dans les prisons, les mages qui s'étaient battus en plein centre de Crocus restaient toujours autant déchaînés. Ils n'avaient rien perdu de leur rage d'alors, et continuaient de se débattre à chaque interrogatoire. Lorsqu'on leur posait des questions, ils se bornaient à répondre que tel individu ou tel autre avait tué — si ce n'est pire — un membre de leur famille, brûlé ou détruit leur maison, volé l'ensemble de leurs biens... Tous s'accusaient entre eux, mais ils parvenaient à décrire si clairement leurs souvenirs, que leur rationalité était indéniable. Néanmoins, après maintes recherches, sous ordres du Conseil, on se rendit bien vite compte que les témoignages présentaient des contradictions flagrantes, et plus encore : aucun ne confirmait la réalité. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. La famille que certains mages rapportaient être morte, assassinée, vivait en bonne santé ; les maisons supposées détruites et les biens prétendument volés ne l'étaient pas... En bref, les recherches piétinaient.

Une chose, une seule, revenait sans cesse dans les mots des coupables-victimes. Qu'importe leur guilde, l'endroit où ils furent, ce qu'ils faisaient alors ; tous l'avaient entendu avant les faits.

Un rire. Cristallin, clair, pur, quasi surnaturel.

Un rire.

Des mages s'entre-tuaient, et un rire sortait du ciel. Rahar en ressentit un frisson d'horreur, comme pénétré par le tintement enchanteur de la voix.

Cette nuit, il ne dormit pas.


	11. Rêve interstellaire

L'horloge indiquait minuit. La lune avait disparu du ciel noir pour laisser place au scintillement lointain des étoiles. Lucy regardait ce spectacle nocturne sans ciller. D'habitude, les lumières de Magnolia ne lui permettaient pas de voir le cosmos, mais seulement quelques taches lumineuses parsemant le décor ténébreux. Un rapide coup d'œil dans les rues confirmait que la ville ne s'était pourtant pas éteinte, mais la fatigue empêchait la constellationniste de réfléchir sur ce détail mystérieux. Elle profita du silence envahissant pour fermer les yeux un instant, s'imprégnant de l'effluve salée de la brise.

La suite était beaucoup plus vague. Un rire s'échappa du décor feutré. Le tintement cristallin ne cachait pas entièrement un creux de voix, un râle mélancolique, une tristesse éthérée. Propulsée dans les sombres profondeurs de la création divine, Lucy sentit son cœur se dégager de sa cage thoracique, battant la mesure dans l'Univers tout entier. Devant elle, malgré la barrière de ses paupières fermées, les étoiles s'effaçaient peu à peu, scintillant toujours plus vivement, au rythme de son cœur, avant de rendre leur dernier soupir. Dans la béatitude passagère de ce terrible silence qui menaçait de lui éclater les tympans, une phrase s'écrivit naturellement dans son esprit.

_« Les étoiles pleurent. »_

Qui l'avait prononcée ? Qui l'avait inscrite en elle ? Cette phrase n'avait pas sa voix, pas plus que son âme. Elle était insufflée par un spectre à la fois étranger et familier, un fantôme du passé qui exerçait une pression sur son avenir. Leur avenir à tous.

Ça y est, elle étouffe. Elle étouffe, elle étouffe. Elle... étouffe. Et dans le subconscient de la Fée stellaire filaient comme des astéroïdes les Esprits de toute vie, de toutes vies. Ils brûlaient. À toute vitesse. Et un sourire blanc se dessinait dans l'immensité spatiale, si chaleureux qu'il lui glaçait la peau au travers de sa conscience éteinte. Un sourire d'essence divine, d'une sainteté immaculée, qui respirait la pureté. Aucune innocence. Aucune. Le sourire angélique lézardait dans toutes les parois de l'Univers, de son univers. Il inspirait une crainte indescriptible ; les astres mêmes l'avaient en horreur. Lorsqu'il laissa voir ses crocs, tout éclata.

_Ils s'entre-tuent. Ils s'entre-tuent !_

Retour dans la ville. Le sang giclait, les hurlements avaient remplacé le silence, la vie tombait, lourde. Une larme roula des yeux indifférents, fermés à la terreur. Et dans le chaos soudain, tandis que frappait le jugement céleste, une étoile brillait au-dessus de toutes les têtes.

*******

Lorsque Lucy se réveilla de sa nuit troublée, ses yeux mouillés avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Elle n'en prit note, malgré les frissons inhabituels qui fourmillaient dans son dos, jugeant plus étrange l'endroit où elle s'était endormie. Quelques étirements lui permirent de libérer ses membres endoloris. Une fois mieux réveillée, elle analysa la table qui lui avait servi de lit, et y trouva son cahier de notes ouvert sur un schéma de constellations, dessiné tard la veille. Une étoile avait englouti la page blanche déchirée d'un coup de tonnerre, semblait-il, tandis que le reste était parsemé de croix. Incompréhensible. À quoi avait-elle bien pu penser en traçant ce dessin ridicule et insensé ? Les souvenirs de la Fée surgirent alors brutalement en un désordre anarchique. Une espèce de croissant de lune éclatant de blancheur se renversa pour former un sourire carnassier grandissant, grandissant, mais avant qu'il ne dévore tout l'espace de son esprit, Lucy se gifla violemment, comme pour sortir du gouffre de ses pensées — qui ne semblaient plus lui appartenir.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Natsu et Happy pour débarquer dans son appartement. Encore accroupi sur le bord de la fenêtre, le sourire du mage de feu se fendit d'un air troublé.

« L-Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? T'as fait un cauchemar ?

– Je pleure ? Un cauchemar ? »

Elle porta ses doigts fins à ses joues et les découvrit humides.

« T'as les yeux tout bouffés !

– Natsu... On dit « bouffis », pas « bouffés ». Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger ! déplora Happy en secouant la tête.

– Ah bon, t'es sûr ?

– Ah là là, Natsu... Que faire de toi ? soupira Lucy, non sans un gloussement amusé. J'ai dû mal dormir, je me sens encore fatiguée. Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore dans ma chambre ?!

– Lucy, écoute-nous, on a trouvé la mission idéale ! annonça Happy.

– Une mission ? Je ne sais pas si je peux, j'ai quelques choses à faire...

– Attends, mais elle est super bien payée ! continua Natsu. Regarde !

– Quoi ?! Mais une telle somme... C'est trois mois de mon loyer !! Il faut faire quoi ?!

– Hé hé... Je savais bien que tu serais intéressée ! T'as vu ça, Happy, je te l'avais pas dit ?

– Explique-lui d'abord la mission, Natsu, après on verra...

– Mais non, tu vas voir, c'est hyper simple ! Faut juste que tu danses avec une barre sur un podium pendant que Happy et moi on fait l'animation.

– Danser ? Laisse-moi regarder...

– ...

– ...

– Natsu...

– Alors, tu vois que c'est génial ?

– C'est un _strip-tease_ qu'ils demandent !!

– Un _strip_ -quoi ?

– Un _strip-tease_ c'est danser en petite tenue, voire sans tenue, pour exciter des gens qui donnent ensuite de l'argent, expliqua Happy. Je ne te croyais pas si innocent, Natsu !

– Bah tranquille, elle est toujours en petite tenue.

– Eh oh !! Je te permets pas ! Et de toute façon, c'est hors de question !

– Mais c'est pour le plaisir des yeux, Lucy ! implora Happy. Et pour l'argent ! Imagine tous les poissons qu'on pourra s'acheter après ! Tu peux même laisser faire Gemini, si tu préfères !

– Ça restera mon corps exposé, abruti ! Et non ! De toute façon, j'ai plein de choses à faire.

– T'es pas drôle, couina le rose. Bon... Tant pis... Au fait, faut quand même que je te dise que t'es ridicule comme ça.

– Comme quoi ?

– Bah avec ton dessin sur la joue. Je sais pas si c'est un nouveau look, mais il est pas top.

– Mais fallait pas lui dire ! pouffa Happy. Elle serait sortie comme ça ! On aurait pu se moquer d'elle pendant toute une journée ! »

Intriguée, la blonde se regarda dans le miroir et vit les traces d'encre séchées sur sa joue, évidemment dues à la nuit qu'elle avait passée, endormie sur son schéma fraîchement tracé. Si elle s'était retenue de frapper ses deux amis tout à l'heure pour la mission proposée, elle ne s'en priva plus en les voyant rire ouvertement d'elle. C'est dans une bonne humeur retrouvée qu'ils finirent par se rendre ensemble à la guilde.

*******

À peine arrivés, Natsu se retrouva – pour une fois malgré lui – embarqué dans une énième querelle. Lucy en profita pour continuer ses recherches à la bibliothèque de Fairy Tail. Levy étant en mission, la constellationniste devait essayer d'avancer le plus possible. En deux semaines, elle avait eu le temps de lire tous les livres empruntés à Sabertooth, mais n'y avait rien trouvé qui puisse l'aider.

_Ce serait bien que j'aille les voir bientôt... Ne serait-ce que pour leur rendre les livres..._

L'image d'un certain Tigre blond lui apparut d'emblée à l'esprit, mais elle la chassa avec conviction en agitant vainement une main en l'air.

_Plus tard._

Pour l'heure, il fallait se concentrer sur plus important.

...

...

...

Pour l'heure... et les heures suivantes... Voilà toute une matinée que Lucy tournait les pages de livres divers dans l'espoir de trouver des indices sur une éventuelle légende. La tâche n'était pas sans difficulté. Enfant, sa mère lui avait conté une courte histoire au sujet de la magie des mondes. L'Univers lui avait paru alors bien plus grand que ses infimes connaissances et représentations. Une espèce de comptine sur le cosmos avait retenu son attention. Aujourd'hui, la jeune mage ne se souvenait que de bribes. À vrai dire, elle l'avait tout à fait oubliée, mais depuis ce qui lui semblait avoir été une guerre civile à petite échelle entre les mages, les souvenirs avaient resurgi subitement, par fragments. C'est ainsi qu'elle cherchait désespérément le moindre lien avec une certaine « étoile sainte ». Plus précisément, elle tentait de trouver le livre de cette histoire. Son père, avant de mourir, avait dû léguer leur demeure familiale, faute d'argent. Toutes les affaires oubliées avaient depuis longtemps disparu entre les mains des huissiers. Peut-être, de fait, le livre avait-il été vendu à des guildes de mages. D'ailleurs, il était aussi probable qu'il n'y eût jamais de livre. Mais la Fée ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une histoire qui se transmettait de génération en génération, de mère en fille, si tel était le cas, se trouvait forcément dans un livre, par sûreté, afin que la mémoire puisse perdurer sans être altérée en aucune façon. Après tout, elle-même écrivaine connaissait parfaitement le pouvoir de l'écriture dans le temps.

_Une minute... Celle-là me rappelle quelque chose..._

Ses doigts s'étaient arrêtés sur la page d'une encyclopédie d'étoiles. Par chance, certaines étaient catégorisées comme spéciales, notamment du fait d'être magiques. Une, en particulier, attirait immanquablement son attention.

_Nova ?_

Une Nova. Lucy était certaine d'avoir déjà vu la forme de cette étoile quelque part, en moins précis, avec moins de détails, mais forcément la même. Ce qui le lui faisait croire avec tant de confiance était les caractéristiques très singulières de ce corps céleste. En effet, sa lumière éclatante n'était pareille à nul autre.

_C'est ça... Forcément... Ça_ doit _être ça..._

« Lucy ! »

L'interpellée sursauta, étouffant dans sa gorge un cri de surprise. Mais la personne qui l'avait arrachée à sa lecture fut bien l'une des dernières que Lucy s'attendait à voir.

« Premier maître ? »

La figure légendaire de Mavis Vermillion, fondatrice de Fairy Tail à l'allure de petite fille, mais en réalité âgée de plus d'un siècle, afficha un sourire chaleureux.

« Tu as fini par m'entendre. C'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle.

– Je suis vraiment désolée ! Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

– Depuis le début. Mais je ne voulais pas te déranger. Moi aussi, j'ai toujours aimé lire. Une fois plongée dans un livre, je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher. Je passais des journées entières à la bibliothèque quand j'étais enfant. »

Lucy acquiesça d'un sourire, les doigts toujours coincés entre les pages qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre. Les livres avaient toujours su la happer, même si d'habitude elle s'intéressait plutôt aux romans.

« Je peux voir ce que tu lis ? » demanda l'aînée de sa douce voix fluette, en se penchant légèrement vers le livre.

Prise de panique, la constellationniste referma instinctivement le livre sur ses doigts, faisant du même coup basculer la conversation dans un court mutisme embarrassant. Cela dit, si le Premier Maître était là depuis le début, Lucy ne pouvait lui cacher grand chose. Elle pourrait tout lui raconter ; après tout, la fondatrice de la guilde était on ne peut plus digne de confiance. Néanmoins, il se pouvait que l'histoire désespérément recherchée par Lucy soit léguée aux constellationnistes seules, et que ce soit de fait un secret qu'elle se devait de garder, du moins pour le moment. En même temps, Yukino lui avait affirmé n'en avoir jamais entendu parler. Peut-être était-ce spécifique aux Heartfilia ? Mais... une mage légendaire telle que Mavis, qui avait assez vécu et assez lu sur la magie pour connaître leur situation précise, pouvait forcément l'aider, les aider tous. Et d'ailleurs, au vu du silence imposé par le Conseil, il était évident que les hauts placés, dont les maîtres de guilde, étaient au courant de tout, ou presque.

« Lucy. Tu es sans doute la plus à même de comprendre. C'est toi qui dois être au courant. De toute façon, on avait déjà l'intention de t'en parler, et au reste de Fairy Tail aussi.

– Je... Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. »

Pour toute réponse, la puissante mage dont les yeux émeraude éclataient de bienveillance, lui offrit son sourire le plus rassurant. C'est dans un murmure qu'elle finit par reprendre la parole, tout en se relevant.

« Ils sont arrivés... Il est temps. Suis-moi. »

Sans un mot de plus, les deux blondes se rendirent dans la salle principale. Lorsque Mavis s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, Lucy suivit son regard. Le sérieux de la pièce silencieuse était quasi palpable. Devant elles, aux portes d'entrée, se tenait Makarov aux côtés de la meilleure équipe de Sabertooth. Des pupilles d'un bleu électrique rencontrèrent les orbes dilatées de la Fée.

« Sting... »


	12. Dans le silence des secrets

« Sting... »

Leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, mais bien loin de leurs précédents échanges, celui-là semblait électrique, du moins pour la Fée. Elle en sentit un courant glacé lui traverser les vertèbres une à une, étage par étage, comme un ascenseur. Assez vite, peut-être trop, le Tigre blond détourna indifféremment le regard. L'étonnement que suscita en elle cette étrange désaffection s'ajouta à la surprise de voir des membres de Sabertooth à Fairy Tail. Lucy ne sut plus diriger la moindre pensée, et chacune de ses questions se cognait contre les parois de son esprit. En vérité, elle n'était pas exactement la seule dans cet état : quasi tous les mages de Magnolia étaient victimes de l'incompréhension générale qui emplissait les murs de la guilde.

Au milieu de la foule qui se rassemblait dans la salle principale, la fameuse figure de Marakov se dessina dans la lumière jaune du jour. L'actuel maître des Fées s'avança vers la poignée de Tigres qui attendait toujours près de la gigantesque porte d'entrée. Les murmures curieux, voire inquiets, avaient cédé l'espace à un silence religieux. C'est dans ce poids de la sourdine que l'on accueillit les nouveaux visages. À vrai dire, tout le monde ne fut pas à la hauteur de l'ambiance : Natsu ne put contenir la pensée qui lui chatouillait les lèvres et qui tiraillait tous les autres.

« Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Lector et Frosch ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et pourquoi t'es si sérieux grand-père ? »

Makarov, qui venait de souhaiter gravement la bienvenue aux arrivants, prit place au centre de la pièce pour faire face à tous, Fées et Tigres regroupés devant lui. À ses côtés, l'emblématique Premier Maître fit son apparition. Bien sûr, Mavis Vermillion ne pouvait être perçue que par les membres de Fairy Tail, mais sa présence en dit long sur l'importance de la situation actuelle.

« C'est moi qui les ai appelés, commença Makarov, l'air terriblement sévère. Fairy Tail et Sabertooth doivent s'allier pour une mission de la plus haute nécessité, sur ordre du Conseil. »

Les paroles du Maître résonnèrent redoutablement dans la pièce, glissant entre les mages réunis qui retenaient leur souffle, pénétrant la tension de l'air.

« Qui y va ? demanda Gajil, brisant le silence dans lequel on s'engouffrait une fois de plus.

– Ha ?! C'est vraiment la première question que tu poses ?! s'exclama Levy.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus ? répondit le Dragon d'acier.

– Mais... Quelle sorte de mission ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Enfin je sais pas moi, en savoir un peu plus sur la situation, quoi !

– Elle a raison, qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?! »

Le bruit jaillit bientôt des gorges, les voix éclatèrent, les questions fusèrent, et le silence solennel se rangea au fond des ventres, dans les nœuds d'inquiétude.

« Calmez-vous ! lança Erza. Réfléchissez un peu, si on ne nous a rien dit, c'est sûrement parce que l'information est confidentielle et qu'elle peut représenter un danger potentiel.

– C'est aussi ce que je pense, reprit Gajil. À quoi bon s'entêter à chercher des réponses à des questions sans fin. On est des mages : on reçoit des missions et on les mène à bien, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

– Wow Gajil... Dire que je croyais que tu gagnais en sagesse, mais en fait tu veux juste aller te battre sans rien comprendre, déclara Happy, l'air faussement émerveillé.

– T'as dit quoi ?!

– Les amis, interrompit Mavis, la situation est grave. Nous-mêmes n'en connaissons que quelques détails, puisque la source remonte aux origines.

– Aux origines ? répéta Sharuru. Mais les origines de quoi ?

– Nous allons vous expliquer ce que cette mission engage. Il est temps que nous unissions tous nos forces. »

Makarov acquiesça grièvement, et l'on crut voir perler dans ses yeux une lumière de regret, celui de l'impuissance face à l'inévitable. Il inspira calmement, et son front se plissa de nouveau.

« Je vais d'abord répondre à la question de Gajil. Ceux qui iront sont Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Sharuru, et Lucy.

– _Yosh_ ! s'exclama Natsu.

– C'est tout ? Y'a une raison particulière ? demanda Grey.

– Il vaut mieux être vigilant. Trop de mages attireraient l'attention.

– C'est pour ça que c'est Natsu qui y va ? lança Grey ironiquement.

– Mais si la mission est dangereuse et primordiale, ne vaut-il pas mieux qu'ils soient plus nombreux ? suggéra anxieusement Mirajane.

– J'ai fait ce choix, indiqua Mavis. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous resterons en contact quasi en permanence. Néanmoins, si nous restons sans nouvelle d'eux pendant plus de trois heures, nous enverrons des renforts.

– Vous pouvez faire confiance au Premier Maître, reprit Makarov. Elle est la tacticienne la plus brillante que le dernier siècle ait connu. Quant à la mission que vous devrez faire, il s'agit d'enquêter sur une île afin de trouver le Roi dragon.

– Le Roi dragon ?!

– Tu le connais, Levy ?

– J'en ai entendu parler. Enfin... je l'ai lu quelque part. Mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mythe ! La légende raconte qu'à l'ère des dragons, une figure majestueuse s'était élevée parmi eux pour asseoir son pouvoir et guider le monde vers la paix. Il paraît qu'il était le plus féroce, mais aussi le plus sage des dragons, et qu'il fut l'un des piliers de l'harmonie entre les dragons et les humains. Mais ça lui a valu d'être assassiné par des mages humains qui craignaient sa toute puissance.

– Cette dernière partie est fausse. Les dragons qui supportaient difficilement la coexistence avec les humains ont diffusé l'idée que la mort de leur Roi était due aux mages, rectifia Makarov. Mais la vérité est tout autre.

– Comment se fait-il nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler de ce Roi ? demanda Rogue. Pourquoi son existence a-t-elle été amenée au rang de simple légende ?

– Et comment des créatures aussi libres que les dragons ont-ils pu élire un Roi ? compléta Sting.

– Ils ne l'ont pas élu. Ce dragon était Roi pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était le premier des dragons.

– Le premier ?!

– Il a été oublié avec le temps, ou plutôt son existence a été cachée, parce que sa vie soulevait des énigmes et des... choses... que les vivants de l'époque ont préféré oublier.

– Quelles « choses » ? demanda Sting de moins en moins patient.

– ... »

Le silence retomba comme un épais rideau sur les nombreux secrets qui perduraient. Tous voulaient soulever le voile de mystères qui recouvrait la vérité, mais si même des siècles auparavant l'on avait voulu cacher les faits, cette même vérité risquait pour sûr de bouleverser le temps.

« Maître, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Normalement, ne devrait-on pas dire le « Dragon Roi » ? Y'a-t-il une raison qui justifierait l'appellation de « Roi dragon » ?

– C'est tout à fait exact, Levy. Le Roi dragon n'était pas le seul roi, mais le seul roi dragon. Je ne peux pas vous révéler les détails pour le moment, puisque cette information est confidentielle. En revanche, ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que lorsque l'équilibre de l'univers magique fut menacé, le Roi dragon s'est vu contraint de s'allier au Roi des Esprits célestes. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers les deux seules constellationnistes de la pièce. Si Yukino parut extrêmement secouée par cette révélation, ce ne fut pas le cas de Lucy dont le calme en étonnait plus d'un. Sting fronça les sourcils. Il avait tenté de pénétrer l'esprit nébuleux de la jeune femme, à travers ses prunelles à peine palpitantes, mais n'y vit pas même l'ombre de quelques pensées. Le masque qu'elle arborait était trop étanche pour laisser une place à quiconque, et derrière lui, Sting sentit qu'elle luttait, seule.

« C'est pourquoi vous n'avez choisi que des _dragon slayers_ et des constellationnistes pour cette mission ? questionna Erza.

– C'est juste.

– Eh oh, nous aussi on est là ! se plaignit Happy, presque immédiatement suivi de Lector.

– Maître, intervint Wendy qui jusque-là n'avait encore rien dit. Si le Roi dragon est mort depuis des siècles, comment sommes-nous supposés le trouver ? La porte d'Eclipse est brisée et inutilisable.

– C'est là que tu es indispensable Wendy, sans compter évidemment tes capacités de soin, de soutien et de combat. Il te faudra pouvoir réanimer son esprit, ou plutôt matérialiser sa conscience. Si le Roi dragon a laissé des parcelles de sa magie à l'endroit de sa mort, il est possible que tu puisses l'invoquer. Tu l'as déjà fait, et nous savons que tu es capable de le refaire.

– Tout se base sur une simple supposition, si je comprends bien, pointa Rogue.

– Je crois en vous et en votre force, affirma le Premier Maître aux membres de sa guilde. Je sais que vous parviendrez à faire avancer nos recherches.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire avec ce Roi dragon ? » demanda Natsu.

Les deux maîtres de Fairy Tail s'échangèrent un regard d'approbation assuré. Le soleil du midi s'éclipsa derrière un nuage blanc, plongeant la guilde dans l'ombre l'espace d'un instant. Lorsque le vent dévoila lentement la lumière à nouveau, le jour semblait déjà tombé, et, au fond des prunelles sombres du vieillard, l'on crut voir briller une lueur de crépuscule.

« Dites-lui que le ciel se déchire. »


	13. Un trajet sous tension

Le lourd silence du midi avait débordé jusque dans ce début d'après-midi, sur la route des prochains périls. Des camarades, des amis voyageaient ensemble, mais l'on n'entendait que le bruit de leurs pas traînant sur le sol caillouteux. C'était Natsu qui comprenait le moins ce manque de paroles. Il lui semblait qu'un bruit de trop était capable de déchirer la peau et de faire éclater les cœurs. Bien sûr, le Dragon de feu savait que les révélations du Maître pouvaient être douloureuses à porter, notamment du fait des nombreux points d'ombre qui persistaient. Mais de là à les plonger dans un mutisme assourdissant, il ne comprenait décidément pas. La bulle d'atmosphère décolorée qui les coinçait – et à laquelle il n'était vraiment pas habitué – lui paraissait de plus en plus étouffante, et il n'en eut qu'une envie : la crever. Un regard échangé avec Happy lui indiqua qu'ils partageaient tous deux la même pensée. C'était certain, derrière ce silence se cachait bien plus ; des sentiments amers, confondus, non solitaires.

Une personne avait pu tirer les choses au clair. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Rogue pour comprendre la raison de ce poids de l'air. À vrai dire, c'était tout à fait simple : chacun était à sa manière bouleversé par les révélations, cela était évident, mais le groupe était tiré vers cet engourdissement de l'âme par deux membres seulement : Sting et Lucy. Ces derniers s'évitaient comme la peste, et le moindre regard vers l'autre leur valait de plomber encore plus l'ambiance. Concernant son ami le plus proche, Rogue savait déjà qu'il était toujours irrité du départ de la Fée, de ses nombreux secrets et silences. Pour la jeune femme, il estimait simplement qu'elle était attristée ou déçue par la froideur de Sting – comme il avait pu le remarquer, alors qu'elle avait essayé de lui parler tout à l'heure, à l'abris des potentiels indiscrets – et sans doute aussi effrayée par ses propres secrets desquels elle ne semblait pouvoir se dégager. Rogue n'avait tort en rien ; il avait vu tout juste.

Natsu qui ne supportait désormais plus le silence morne et pesant, tenta de lancer des blagues pour alléger la tension, sans succès. Haussant les épaules, il finit par se tourner vers Lucy, et constata non sans surprise son air déprimé.

« _Oï_ , Lucy. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

À cette question, les yeux se tournèrent vers la blonde, en attente d'une réaction de sa part. Sting, qui marchait devant, lança un regard discret pour vérifier l'état de l'interpellée. Si elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu son ami, il était évident, à la vue de son expression confuse, qu'elle était dévorée par ses pensées. Inquiet, Natsu lui prit le bras pour l'arrêter dans sa marche et attirer son attention.

« Lucy.

– O-Oui ? Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui ? Pourquoi ?

– T'as pas l'air bien. C'est par rapport à ce qu'a dit grand-père ?

– Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je réfléchissais juste à la mission.

– Je vois. D'ailleurs, ça m'a étonné cette histoire de Roi dragon, pas vous ?

– Oui ! répondit Wendy, suivie des hochements de tête des quatre exceeds. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

– Vous en aviez déjà entendu parler ?

– Évidemment que non, répondit Sharuru avec une pointe de dédain. Je te rappelle que c'est une histoire oubliée, ensevelie par les dragons originels.

– Ah ouais, pas faux.

– C'est digne de toi, Sharuru ! s'extasia Lector, admiratif.

– O-Oui ! C'est bien notre Sharuru ! s'empressa d'ajouter Happy pour compléter Lector.

– Au fait, reprit Natsu, vous savez quel chemin on doit prendre ? Ça fait un moment qu'on marche.

– Eh bien... commença Yukino. Normalement, nous nous dirigeons vers la gare.

– Oh non, on va prendre le train ?! couina Natsu. Mais on a déjà dépassé la gare de Magnolia !

– C'est parce que le train que nous devons prendre ne passe pas par Magnolia, expliqua la blanche. Il paraît que ce n'est pas un trajet que les gens prennent souvent.

– On a intérêt à ne pas rater notre train dans ce cas, déclara Rogue. On n'a pas le temps d'attendre le prochain.

– Natsu- _san_ , tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait marcher jusqu'à l'île ? questionna Wendy. En plus, qui dit « île », dit aussi « bateau ».

– _Urg_... Je me sens déjà malade... Happyyy... Tu peux pas voler...?

– J'ai pas assez d'endurance pour ça ! En plus, je crois que Lucy a encore grossi. »

Le félin bleu lança un coup d'œil à la fois craintif et amusé vers son amie, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction.

« Lucy...?

– ...

– Peut-être qu'elle a faim ? demanda naïvement le rose pour masquer son inquiétude.

– Lucy, tu as faim ? Je suis prêt à te donner mon poisson, si tu le veux vraiment.

– ...

– Natsuu... appela Happy, les larmes aux yeux et des sanglots plein la voix. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je crois que Lucy est malade... Elle ne veut même pas de mon poisson...

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, et puis laissez-la tranquille, conseilla Sharuru, elle doit être fatiguée. Dépêchons-nous. »

*******

Malgré les quelques éclats de rires durant le reste de la marche, personne n'avait pu oublier la tension qui rôdait près d'eux. Lors des rares moments où Lucy ne s'enfermait pas dans ses réflexions lointaines, elle lançait quelques œillades au mage blond, et bien qu'il le sentit, il n'en montrait rien. En la voyant dans cet état, Sting ne put se mentir à lui-même : il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer que tout irait bien, lui assurer que quoiqu'il advienne, il serait là, à ses côtés, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur. Mais d'un autre côté, il sentait bouillir en lui cette colère sourde qui était restée cachée pendant deux longues semaines et qui rejaillissait à présent qu'elle était là. C'est pourquoi il préférait tenter de l'ignorer pour le moment. Et après tout, si elle n'avait essayé ni de le joindre ni de lui fournir quelque explication, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait plus envie de continuer cette relation, non ? Non... Même lui n'y croyait pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, leur train, à l'arrêt, attendait patiemment l'heure du départ. Dans le wagon, alors que Natsu râlait de devoir prendre un transport, Sting restait aussi silencieux que Rogue, ce dont ne manqua pas de s'apercevoir Yukino. Assise au centre, entre ses deux compagnons, elle glissa un murmure inquiet à l'oreille du blond, un murmure dont les mots échappèrent à Lucy. Sting sourit à la blanche pour la rassurer, et sentit une fois de plus le regard quasi insistant de la Fée. Cette fois, il lui répondit de ses yeux bleus perçants, électriques, mais loin de détourner les siens, elle les soutint d'un air mi-soucieux, mi-assuré. Ce fut l'annonce du départ du train qui brisa leur échange. Dès le premier mouvement, l'estomac de Natsu trembla, rapidement suivi de celui de Wendy, et les deux mages tombèrent en même temps sur Lucy qui se trouvait au milieu ; sur ses cuisses reposait à droite la tête du rose, et à gauche celle de la plus jeune. La blonde émit un léger rire, et de nouveau, son regard chocolat croisa le bleu électrique du Dragon blanc, dont elle crut percevoir une légère irritation, avant qu'il ne s'effondre lui aussi sur l'épaule de sa partenaire de guilde, en grommelant une excuse, au même titre que le Dragon noir. Les deux constellationnistes, face à face, continrent un gloussement enjoué à la vue de cette scène. Mais leur tiraillement interne reprit bien vite le dessus, et c'est ainsi que le train démarra.

*******

Deux heures qu'elle tentait de lire, mais rien à faire ; impossible de se concentrer. Lucy était gênée par diverses choses : les fourmillements dans ses cuisses en raison des deux mages endormis dessus depuis trop longtemps, la vue d'un certain Tigre et de son amie assoupis tête contre tête, la fatigue qui martelait son crâne, l'angoisse qui serrait son cœur, les pensées qui assombrissaient son esprit... La Fée poussa un profond soupir et ferma son livre. Ses grands yeux plissés de tristesse se posèrent sur Sting qui reposait sur l'épaule de Yukino, les bras croisés et l'air calme, malgré les sourcils froncés depuis son arrivée à Magnolia. Il lui en voulait, c'était une évidence. Elle savait pourquoi, et le comprenait : Mirajane avait su le lui expliquer. Lucy avait voulu lui parler, discrètement, à l'abri des regards de sa guilde, mais il n'avait rien dit ; il ne lui avait offert en réponse qu'un silence froid, une animosité à peine dissimulée. Lorsqu'elle tentait de l'approcher, il s'éloignait, et ne la regardait jamais longtemps. Comment la tension de l'atmosphère aurait-elle pu échapper à quiconque, alors que leurs deux auras semblaient entrer en collision lorsque par malheur ils se trouvaient trop proches l'un de l'autre ?

Nouveau soupir. Elle ressentait un indéniable désir d'évacuer ses émotions. Une fois de plus, la Fée fixa son regard sur Sting, analysant les moindres détails de ses traits fins. Bientôt, les souvenirs de leurs ardentes caresses rejaillirent en une flambée d'étincelles : elle crut sentir de nouveau ses larges mains dessiner le contour de ses formes, son souffle agité se heurter contre sa nuque, ses canines lui frôler la peau quand il y faisait glisser sa langue brûlante. Elle se remémora la douceur de ses cheveux en bataille – qui ne manquaient pas de lui donner un air fauve, et qu'elle se plut à imaginer caresser de suite –, les frissons qui lui traversaient le dos quand il la regardait de ses yeux bleus perçants, non froids comme ils l'étaient depuis récemment, mais avides de plaisir charnel, et bien sûr, elle se souvint de la sensualité de ses lèvres contre les siennes, la chaleur de son contact quand elle était blottie dans ses bras, dans les draps frais de sa chambre blanche, éclairée par la lumière de l'aurore.

Dans sa contemplation, Lucy ne remarqua pas immédiatement le réveil de Yukino, mais lorsque ce fut le cas, ses joues s'empourprèrent d'embarras en comprenant que son amie l'avait prise au fait, c'est-à-dire observant longuement son maître de guilde, un voile de nostalgie dans les yeux, un voile qui recouvrait un passé non-lointain que la blanche ne sut deviner. La Fée détourna rapidement le visage pour s'enfuir à travers la vitre, se plonger dans le paysage qui défilait à grande vitesse. Au bout d'un court temps néanmoins, Yukino pénétra le silence, brisant la rêverie contemplative au sein de laquelle Lucy se perdait de nouveau.

« Lucy- _sama_.

– O-Oui ?

– Je voulais savoir... Tu te souviens de la question que tu m'as posée la dernière fois sur une histoire d'étoiles qui concernerait peut-être les constellationnistes ?

– Tu t'es rappelé quelque chose ?!

– Pardon ? Non, enfin... Non, je voulais simplement savoir si tu avais quelque chose en tête à ce propos... Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, et si ça concerne les constellationnistes ou le monde des Esprits célestes, j'aimerais en être au courant.

– Oui, je comprends... Désolée de m'être emportée...

– Ce n'est rien ! sourit la Tigresse amicalement.

– Yukino, je... Tu- Tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout ça.

– Mais pourquoi Lucy- _sama_ ? Et si c'était important ? »

La Fée se mordit la lèvre, en proie à une sauvage hésitation. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : tout lui raconter, connaître son avis, débattre des raisons et des solutions. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle se résoudre à léguer ses pensées ? Il lui semblait qu'un sceau maudit l'empêchait d'en parler et gardait prisonnière chacune de ses réflexions, de ses angoisses et de ses peurs. Si c'était en effet une histoire transmise aux générations de constellationnistes, Yukino avait entièrement le droit de savoir. Si toutefois il s'agissait d'un secret préservé des femmes de la famille Heartfilia, c'était différent, et Lucy avait le sentiment terriblement puissant que c'était précisément le cas. Mais si le monde courait un grand danger, il était impensable de garder pour soi cette histoire.

« Depuis quelques temps, j'ai un vague souvenir qui me revient. Quand j'étais petite, ma mère me contait une histoire la nuit, avant de me coucher. Pour être honnête, je n'arrive pas à me la rappeler exactement, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a un lien avec ce qui se passe dernièrement. Je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi, c'est juste que... Je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas qu'une simple histoire, que c'est beaucoup plus important que ça... Mais j'ai beau avoir cherché pendant des semaines dans un tas de livres, je n'ai rien trouvé à son sujet...

– Je vois...

– Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée, Yukino.

– Non, je t'en prie, merci de m'en avoir parlé sincèrement. Ça me soulage vraiment d'avoir entendu tout ça. »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire rassuré. Le poids qui lui écrasait poitrine s'allégea tellement, après plusieurs semaines de torture, que Lucy en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle pouvait enfin respirer un peu. Aucun secret particulier n'avait été confié, mais une raison avait enfin pu être donnée au silence. Ce qu'elle ne sut pas en revanche, c'est que derrière leur air paisiblement endormi, les deux dragon slayers de Sabertooth qui contenaient leur mal-être tant bien que mal, n'avaient en vérité perdu aucune miette de la conversation.


	14. À la tombée du crépuscule

Le reste du trajet en train n'avait rien de comparable au début. Sans faire trop de bruit, les deux constellationnistes purent converser sereinement, et ce fut pour Lucy un véritable bol d'oxygène. Elle n'avait pas ri ni même sincèrement souri depuis son départ de Sabertooth, c'est-à-dire depuis l'incident des mages qui s'entre-tuaient à Crocus, et peut-être aussi depuis qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de Sting. C'est ainsi que la question passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Et sinon... C'était comment à Sabertooth ces deux dernières semaines...?

– Je le savais ! On te manque, pas vrai ?

– Évidemment, admit la blonde en riant.

– Eh bien, c'était à peu près comme d'habitude, je crois ? répondit Yukino tout en paraissant réfléchir.

– À peu près ?

– Ah non, c'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre à la guilde, ces derniers temps.

– Comment ça ?

– Bah tu sais, avec ce qui s'est passé à Crocus la dernière fois, on est tous un peu déboussolés.

– Oui, bien sûr, j'imagine... Vous avez reçu des nouvelles à ce propos ?

– De la garde royale, tu veux dire ?

– Oui, concernant les mages. Vu que certains d'entre eux faisaient partie de Sabertooth, on a dû vous tenir au courant, non ?

– Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les mages arrêtés par la garde royale sont encore en prison, en attente d'un jugement adéquat. Il paraît qu'ils se font toujours interroger.

– C'est quand même bizarre, ça fait déjà un moment qu'ils ont été arrêtés.

– Oui, personne ne comprend vraiment la situation.

– Et euh... Tout le monde va bien, à part ça ?

– Hmm... Je t'avoue que j'ai l'impression que Sting- _sama_ n'est pas comme avant, confia la blanche en chuchotant. Ne lui dis pas s'il-te-plaît, mais je m'inquiète depuis quelque temps.

– A-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais il est beaucoup plus sérieux qu'avant, et puis il rit rarement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

– Tu ne crois pas que c'est à cause des derniers incidents dont tout le monde parle ?

– Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Avec son nouveau statut de maître de guilde, il doit s'occuper de beaucoup de choses, et comme à Crocus il y a de plus en plus de problèmes, on peut dire que ça n'aide pas. En plus, avec Rogue- _sama_ , ils ont fait beaucoup de recherches pendant une ou deux missions de reconnaissance sur les lieux où il y avait eu des catastrophes.

– Je comprends...

– Et vous à Fairy Tail ? J'espère que c'est plus joyeux !

– Oui, je crois... Je dirais que c'est plus insouciant. Enfin, pour être honnête, je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, j'avais le nez dans les livres, plaisanta la Fée un peu gênée. Ah, je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Le lourd sifflet du train retentit, signalant à nos amis endormis l'arrivée imminente en gare. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que plus aucun mouvement de la machine à l'arrêt ne pouvait les perturber, les quatre dragon slayers se redressèrent, pour certains péniblement, pour d'autres avec une énergie folle retrouvée par la gratitude salvatrice envers une quelconque force divine qui avait fini par amener la stabilité du monstre mécanique. Si Natsu était d'ores et déjà prêt à repartir à l'aventure, Wendy, quant à elle, prit un instant pour joindre ses mains en pleurant de reconnaissance face à la fin de son traumatisme gastrique.

« J-J'ai... J'ai cru que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais... » sanglota la plus jeune.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire de cette scène. Ses amis parvenaient toujours à lui redonner le sourire, même sans forcément le vouloir. Elle s'attendait toutefois à observer chez Sting un regain d'énergie et d'enthousiasme qui lui était propre, mais il se contenta de grogner un faible « Enfin » en se massant la nuque. Elle se crut folle de penser que même grognon, au sortir d'un douloureux engourdissement, il éclatait de beauté. La jeune femme put difficilement détacher ses yeux de l'image qui l'éblouissait tant, et bien au contraire, les écarquilla d'autant plus lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les bleus, mystérieusement étirés.

Ces yeux... Elle cherchait leur contact depuis qu'il était arrivé à Fairy Tail ; elle cherchait leur passion, leur secours, leur confort. Jusque-là, depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, Sting ne lui avait réservé qu'une froideur électrique, comme si elle n'était désormais plus qu'une lointaine connaissance, une étrangère, un détail. Son sens de l'observation lui avait permis de comprendre, néanmoins, qu'il s'agissait là d'une indifférence forcée, d'une irritation masquée. Cette fois, il la regardait pleinement, avec une pointe de profonde curiosité, non comme on étudierait un objet inconnu, mais plutôt comme on tenterait de fouiller les tréfonds de l'être. Si le désagrément était toujours présent, il paraissait assurément moins... piquant.

Sting fut le premier à détourner le regard, embarrassé, la main toujours sur la nuque. Il n'avait pu lire en elle, mais avait perçu la surprise d'être finalement accueillie par autre chose que de l'austérité, ainsi que l'espoir d'une réconciliation. Quelque part, il s'en voulut de l'avoir rejetée, même si – ou peut-être plus encore parce que ce fut indirectement, surtout à présent qu'il avait enfin entendu une réponse sincère de sa part, destinée cela dit à Yukino. D'un autre côté, il restait encore coincé dans sa gorge une aigreur qu'il peinait à saisir entièrement. Pour échapper au contexte, il bredouilla un remerciement à sa partenaire de guilde qui l'avait supporté tout le trajet sur son épaule. Lucy ne comprit jamais pourquoi la tension avait soudain baissé, mais elle en fut indéniablement rassurée.

« _Yoooosh_ ! s'exclama Natsu. J'ai une de ces dalles ! On va manger ?

– Natsu, tu n'as vraiment aucun sens des priorités... déplora Happy. Je te rappelle que c'est une mission urrrrgentissime !

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Happy ! On peut pas se battre le ventre vide !

– Qui t'a dit qu'on allait se battre ? On nous a simplement demandé de trouver le Roi dragon, rappela Sharuru.

– Natsu- _san_ a raison, on devrait d'abord manger et prendre des forces, conseilla Sting. Et qui sait, en ville on trouvera peut-être des renseignements sur l'île.

– C'est exactement ce que je disais !

– Mais oui Natsu, mais oui...

– N'oubliez pas de cacher vos marques de guilde. Nous sommes en mission secrète, avertit Rogue. Qui sait, peut-être que des mages ne passeront pas inaperçus par-là. »

En sortant de la gare, notre groupe d'amis qui avaient regagné leur gaieté trouva une ville des plus banales. Aussi reculée fût-elle, aucune particularité ne la faisait rayonner – hormis peut-être le calme original des rues – et ils comprirent bien vite pourquoi son existence leur était totalement inconnue. Il ne leur fallut qu'une petite demi-heure pour voir tout ce qu'il y avait à voir : la « ville » ressemblait plus à un grand village qu'à autre chose. Au coin d'une rue, ils décidèrent d'entrer dans un restaurant un peu au hasard, plus ou moins pour combler leur besoin d'apport énergétique que par véritable appétit. C'est dans ce restaurant au personnel extrêmement aimable et souriant qu'ils purent, en attendant leurs plats, récolter quelques informations sur l'île. Mais chaque chose en son temps ; replaçons d'abord le dialogue dans son contexte.

« J'ai une de ces daaaalles ! râla Natsu.

– Tu l'as déjà dit, Natsu- _san_... fit remarquer Wendy.

– J'espère que la bouffe va arriver vite !

– Elle est un peu bizarre cette ville, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Sharuru. On n'a pas vu beaucoup de monde, les rues sont quasi vides, et puis c'est assez petit.

– C'est aussi ce que je me disais, répondit Rogue. Avec le peu de personnes dans les rues, on n'a toujours pas pu se renseigner sur l'île.

– Oh ? Vous cherchez des informations sur Tombétoile ? interrompit un serveur qui nettoyait une table vide un peu plus loin.

– Tombétoile ?

– C'est le nom de l'île plus au Nord.

– Oui, tout à fait ! Vous pouvez nous aider ?

– Bien sûr ! Pour ne pas vous mentir, tous les touristes qui viennent dans notre ville ne font que passer pour se rendre sur cette île. On l'appelle d'ailleurs « la ville corridor ».

– Je vois, ça paraît évident, admit Sting. C'est la ville portuaire la plus proche de l'île.

– Exactement.

– Mais pourquoi est-elle aussi vide et petite, alors qu'il y a pas mal de commerces ouverts ?

– Sting, on ne cherche pas des infos sur la ville, mais sur l'île, répliqua Rogue.

– Non, il a raison, ça n'est pas sans rapport, avoua le serveur. Les habitants de cette ville sont des familles présentes depuis des générations. Tout le monde se connaît, ici. C'est pourquoi on continue d'y vivre. Mais à part nous, et quelques scientifiques-chercheurs ou des chasseurs de trésor qui s'arrêtent de temps en temps pour une nuit ou deux, personne ne vient s'y installer à cause des rumeurs sur l'île. On a beaucoup de touristes à l'année, mais ils ne restent jamais bien longtemps.

– Quelles rumeurs ? demanda Natsu.

– Si je peux me permettre, avant de vous répondre, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous souhaitez vous y rendre ? Vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'être des scientifiques. Peut-être des chasseurs de trésor ?

– Nous sommes simplement curieux, déclara Sharuru. On aime voyager et découvrir des lieux inconnus.

– Je vois. Néanmoins, je suis désolé pour vous, mais il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose à voir sur cette île, à part des ruines à la limite, si vous aimez jouer aux archéologues. Ceux qui la connaissent ne s'en approchent plus. Les nombreux chasseurs de trésor qui pensaient y trouver leur bonheur revenaient bredouille, les cheveux blancs, l'air profondément changé. Même les poissons l'évitent. Regardez, on a beau être une ville portuaire, on ne peut même pas proposer de produits de la mer à nos clients. C'est comme si une force de l'île cherchait à repousser le vivant.

– Monsieur, vous avez dit que l'île s'appelait « Tombétoile » ?

– Oï, Lucy ! rouspéta Natsu. J'ai posé une question avant toi.

– Ah oui, les rumeurs... Encore une fois, les deux questions se rejoignent, expliqua le serveur. Il existe plusieurs légendes qui entourent cette île. Je vous ai dit que les gens en revenaient changés, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, des rumeurs courent qu'une espèce de magie drainerait la force vitale des étrangers qui se trouvent sur l'île, et qu'à moins d'avoir un système immunitaire adapté à l'environnement particulier, on ne peut y rester longtemps. Peut-être que ce n'est là qu'une histoire racontée pour empêcher aux gens de s'y rendre, mais je m'abstiendrais d'y aller juste pour l'aventure, à votre place.

– La force vitale ? Quelle horreur... murmura Wendy.

– Concernant le nom de l'île, là encore je ne suis pas bien sûr, mais il semble que ce soit en raison de sa grande luminosité. Tombétoile est phosphorescente ; la nuit, autant vous dire qu'elle nous sert de lampadaire, même si je dois vous avouer que c'est parfois assez glauque. Ah, maintenant que j'en parle, je me souviens de ce qu'on en dit. La légende raconte qu'une étoile au Nord serait tombée du ciel, et que l'île se serait constituée tout autour d'elle. C'est ce qui a permis d'expliquer pendant des générations pourquoi il émanait de la lumière naturellement de l'île. En plus, en éclairant autant durant la nuit, elle sert aussi de phare pour les bateaux en mer. Le nom est un jeu de mots un peu dépassé, j'en conviens, mais au moins il est clair, ah ah !

– ...

– Vous avez compris la blague ? Il est clair, il éclaire, comme l'île !

– ...

– ... Merci pour tous ces renseignements, monsieur...

– Je crois que de génération en génération, les jeux de mots sont pourris, par ici... » chuchota Natsu à l'oreille de Lucy, ce qui lui valut un éclat de rire discret.

– Y'a pas de quoi ! Ah, attendez, il y a autre chose. Il paraît qu'un autre sens est caché derrière le nom de l'île, mais... je ne m'en souviens plus. Je n'écoutais pas trop quand mon grand-père me racontait ses vieilles histoires.

– J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un de vos jeux de mots... murmura Rogue.

– Non, pas cette fois ! Enfin, ça doit être un jeu de mots, mais pas le mien. Par contre, il y a aussi des histoires de fantômes qui entourent l'île ! On dit qu'elle est hantée.

– Hantée...? Des fantômes...? Je n'aime pas trop ça... sanglota Happy.

– Fro non plus...

– Ne faites pas vos peureux ! gronda Sharuru. C'est sûrement juste des histoires pour faire peur aux gens.

– O-Oui, pas besoin d'avoir p-peur, Frosch ! soutint Lector sans grande conviction.

– Franchement, je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, faites bien attention à vous si vous y allez ! » conclut le serveur, avant de se retirer prendre la commande de nouveaux clients.

Voilà donc comment ils purent récolter les informations nécessaires, avant de se diriger vers le port. En vérité, ils eurent l'impression de nager dans une mer de mystères, et se sentaient plus perdus que jamais. Ils avaient simplement appris ce qu'on supposait sans savoir. Au moins pouvaient-ils vaguement imaginer les limites de leur ignorance, mais là encore les frontières semblaient bien vagues.

*******

« Et pourquoi c'est pas le bateau de la garde royale qui y nous emmène ? On est en mission pour le Conseil magique, quand même ! déplora Natsu.

– Justement. C'est parce qu'on est en mission secrète, répéta Sharuru pour la énième fois de la journée.

– Je sais bien, mais... On est quatre dragon slayers, donc quatre à ne pas supporter les trajets en transports, et les bateaux de la garde vont tellement plus vite...

– C'est vrai que ça nous aurait bien aidés... Je me sens déjà mal rien qu'à l'idée de- »

La pauvre Wendy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà le bateau de croisière se mit en marche. Le mal de mer prit immédiatement d'assaut les quatre mages les plus sensibles qui tombèrent par terre ou sur leurs sièges, agonisants. Yukino prit la peine de caler confortablement ses partenaires, pendant que les exceeds jouaient ensemble à une partie de cartes apportées par Lector.

Accoudée à la rambarde, Lucy fixait l'étendue maritime, l'air pensive. Les cheveux au vent, plongée dans une douce rêverie, elle se laissa bercer par les vagues qui s'écrasaient gracieusement sur le monstre flottant. L'effluve salée emplit ses poumons, tandis qu'un vide éthéré envahissait son esprit.

Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent ainsi, au bout desquelles Yukino qui la vit isolée, ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre, croyant bien faire, quitte à briser l'intimité que la Fée partageait avec elle-même. C'est qu'on a toujours eu du mal à voir la solitude d'un bon œil.

« Lucy- _sama_ , je ne te dérange pas ?

– Yukino... Non, bien sûr que non.

– Nous avançons si vite.

– Oui, à cette allure, nous arriverons sûrement très bientôt.

– C'est vrai que c'était le port le plus proche de l'île. Tu penses que nous arriverons à trouver le Roi Dragon ?

– Aucune idée...

– Tu as peur ?

– Un peu... Qui sait sur quoi on peut tomber.

– Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Mais sans mes amis, tout ça m'aurait paru insurmontable. Heureusement qu'on n'est pas seuls, tu ne crois pas ?

– ... C'est vrai. »

À l'horizon, le soleil tombait lentement dans la mer, l'inondant de ses couleurs sanglantes. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lucy, émerveillée devant tant de beauté. Le ciel crépusculaire emportait les nuages blancs dans ses flambées chatoyantes. Mais la Fée stellaire se rendit compte que la peur qu'elle ressentait était d'une nature différente de celle de son amie. Devant l'altération pourtant journalière de la toile céleste, devant ce spectacle naturel animé, oscillant, qui marquait la transition de l'éveil diurne vers le sommeil nocturne, une peur bien distincte brûlait la poitrine de Lucy : celle de voir dans cette chute incertaine de l'étoile du jour leur avenir commun, en agonie.

Droits comme des lames, les timides rayons jetés par l'astre semblaient attirer le navire vers sa destination. Au loin, enfouie au milieu du meurtre céleste, l'ombre de Tombétoile se révélait.


	15. Voile luminescent

Le pied était posé. Une étape non négligeable venait d'être franchie dans la quête ; le premier pas sur une terre aussi mystérieuse qu'inconnue. Personne n'avait encore osé briser le calme réservé de l'air, et chacun retenait son souffle, de peur d'éveiller une quelconque présence endormie. Le soleil écarlate s'évanouissait derrière les contours sombres des arbres, alors que des milliers de lucioles sortaient de tous côtés illuminer les ténèbres du berceau.

« Alors c'est ça, Tombétoile... murmura Happy.

– Elle paraît plutôt normale pour l'instant, déclara Sharuru.

– Elle est si... calme » confia Yukino.

Si les premiers pas furent hésitants, la forêt que constituait l'île, en raison de sa banalité, ne laissait plus de place à la grande méfiance et à l'appréhension du début.

« Elle n'a vraiment rien de particulier, en fait, fit remarquer Sting.

– On n'a encore rien vu, répondit Rogue.

– Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on marche, et y'a que des arbres, râla Natsu. Comment on est censés trouver l'âme du Roi dragon ?

– Peut-être dans des ruines souterraines, comme avec Zirconis ? avança Wendy. Le gentil serveur a dit qu'il y avait des ruines.

– Ah mais oui d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser au « Festival du Roi dragon » ! lança Happy. Vous vous en souvenez ? Mais je pensais que c'était Acnologia le Roi dragon.

– Tiens, c'est vrai... Mais on dirait que ce n'est pas de lui dont il s'agit finalement. Ou bien ils ont fait en sorte de faire disparaître entièrement de l'histoire le Roi dragon originel en attribuant son titre à un autre dragon, analysa Sharuru.

– Ça ne va pas nous aider à le trouver en tout cas, grimaça Rogue.

– On devrait peut-être se reposer cette nuit et chercher demain ? proposa Yukino.

– Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, avoua Lucy. Le Maître a été clair, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

– Mais il va bientôt faire tout noir.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Happy, on a tout ce qu'il faut pour voir dans le noir. Un _dragon slayer_ de lumière, un _dragon slayer_ de feu, des lucioles, et une île phosphorescente selon les rumeurs.

– Pas faux... Mais vous pensez qu'on va sentir son âme, ou un truc du genre ? Parce que je vois pas trop comment on pourrait savoir où l'invoquer.

– Wendy doit activer le sort et tenter d'entrer en communication avec l'âme, rappela Lucy. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait un endroit particulier, comme le Cimetière des dragons où on avait pu rencontrer Zirconis.

– Faudrait qu'on puisse voir autre chose que des arbres déjà... » marmonna Natsu.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, la faible lumière oscillante du crépuscule avait éventuellement fini par disparaître pour laisser place à une autre, plus mystérieuse, plus spéciale. Les lucioles se confondaient désormais avec l'étrange rayonnement émis par la végétation environnante. De la mousse sur les troncs aux feuilles des arbres, l'île était devenue une véritable boule de lumière ; même la terre du sol semblait crépiter d'étincelles nocturnes telle une toile astrale, comme si l'habituel ciel étoilé avait cédé sa place à un vilain tableau noir au-dessus des têtes pour s'enraciner sous les pieds, comme si pour admirer les astres il n'était plus question de lever le menton, mais de baisser les yeux.

« C'est à ça que ça ressemble d'être sur une étoile...? » demanda Lector sous l'émotion.

La remarque arracha un léger rire sincère à Lucy qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver l' _exceed_ adorable, alors qu'il contemplait les alentours d'un air émerveillé.

« Une étoile, c'est un soleil. Si tu te trouvais sur une étoile, tu serais déjà parti en fumée ! le charria-t-elle.

– O-Oui, je sais bien ! Pour qui tu me prends ?! Je me disais juste que le nom de l'île collait bien.

– C'est vrai, mais le serveur a dit qu'il y avait un autre sens caché derrière ce nom. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

– Euh... On peut pas savoir, non ?

– Fro le pense aussi ! s'exclama son ami vert déguisé en grenouille rose.

– Qui sait... souffla énigmatiquement la blonde en lui adressant un clin d'œil, avant de se détourner avec un sourire amusé.

– Ha ? Hé mais attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu as trouvé le sens caché ?! Dis-le nous ! Lucyy ! »

S'en suivit une courte course-poursuite entre le curieux et la maligne qui avait depuis peu retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

« _Oï_ , ne partez pas comme ça ! s'écria Rogue. Vous allez vous perdre !

– Fro le pense aussi !

– Bah, pas besoin de faire les rabat-joie, on n'a qu'à les suivre, suggéra Sting diverti. Ça nous fera visiter l'île plus vite.

– On visite pas, je te rappelle...

– Ouais bon, t'as compris. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans les profondeurs de l'île, profitant de cet élan de liberté pour respirer à pleins poumons l'air du soir. À mesure que le temps filait, une lourdeur pénétrante s'alliait à la légèreté aérienne de la pénombre luminescente. Une épaisseur confuse s'emparait de l'espace pour engluer les âmes dans un vertige interne. Le voile obséquieux de la sphère cosmique devint terrestre ; l'île palpitante semblait battre comme le cœur de l'Univers, réceptacle rocailleux des vies spirituelles retenues par le silence. Si les mages ne virent pas d'emblée le changement subtil de l'atmosphère, ils sentirent tout de même qu'ils n'étaient plus simplement captifs de leur enveloppe charnelle, mais plus intensément de cette inexplicable pression dans laquelle ils avançaient par bouffées.

« Quelque chose... ne va pas...

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Rogue ? s'inquiéta Frosch.

– Je le sens aussi » murmura Sting gravement.

Natsu et Wendy acquiescèrent. Ils l'avaient tous remarqué à vrai dire. Vraisemblablement, le poids de l'air indiquait avec force son refus des étrangers. Ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

« Wendy, tu ne sens toujours aucune présence ? demanda Natsu.

– Non, il n'y a rien ni personne...

– Peut-être... qu'il vaut mieux chercher ailleurs...?

– Regarde bien Happy, commença Lucy avec sérieux, tu vois toute cette lumière ?

– Les lucioles ?

– Ce ne sont pas des lucioles. Ce sont des particules de magie. On se rapproche du cœur. On ne peut pas rebrousser chemin maintenant.

– Mais Lucy...

– C'est notre seule chance de... de trouver une solution. Alors marchez, les ruines sont devant nous. »

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune mage s'efforça d'avancer malgré la résistance du lieu. Bien moins sûrs, ses amis n'eurent toutefois pas le choix de la suivre. De fait, quelques kilomètres plus loin, ils découvrirent assez vite qu'elle avait raison : entièrement phosphorescent, l'environnement était couvert d'anciennes ruines. Trop endommagées, il fut impossible de distinguer la forme originelle des structures. Peut-être dataient-elles de l'ère du Roi dragon lui-même ? Un silence déchirant régnait au sein de cette calme désolation. S'il était évident que le temps avait fait son affaire, une pensée s'invitait dans les esprits sans les quitter, comme hurlée terriblement par le paysage silencieux duquel toute vie avait disparue. L'intuition parlait ; il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une érosion, mais d'une destruction. Une guerre avait eu lieu. Une guerre dévastatrice. Dramatique. Une guerre encore inscrite dans la mémoire de l'île traumatisée. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut les âmes.

« C'est glauque ici... » murmura Natsu, sentant la solennité du cadre.

On aurait dit que le moindre mouvement scindait l'atmosphère, que le moindre bruit perturbait l'éternel sommeil gagné des vies perdues. Lucy fronça les sourcils. Il fallait faire vite.

« Wendy, toujours rien ?

– Je suis désolée, Lucy- _san_. Je peux essayer, mais j'ai l'impression que tout cet endroit repousse ma magie.

– Ouais, j'ai la même impression » admit Natsu.

Tous hochèrent la tête, sauf Sting qui paraissait perplexe.

– Ils ne veulent pas de nous.

– Qui ça « ils », Rogue ? interrogea Lector.

– Je n'en sais rien. Mais on dirait qu'une espèce de force cherche à nous repousser.

– On nous avait prévenus, rappela Yukino. Les personnes qui viennent sur cette île en reviennent bouleversés, psychologiquement et physiquement. Il faut y rester le moins de temps possible.

– Dites, interrompit Lucy, vous avez dit que l'endroit repoussait votre magie ?

– Tu le sens pas ? demanda Natsu.

– C'est peut-être spécifique aux _dragon slayers_ ? proposa Wendy. Si on peut trouver le Roi dragon ici, peut-être que l'île cherche à le protéger d'une quelconque menace, comme un gardien ?

– Hah, un dragon gardé, on aura tout entendu ! s'exclama Natsu. C'est pas censé être le contraire ? Un dragon gardien ?

– Désolée de briser ton hypothèse Wendy, coupa Sharuru, mais moi aussi je me sens privée de magie. J'ai même l'impression d'être drainée à petit feu, pas vous ?

– Maintenant que tu le dis...

– Et toi Yukino ? Ta magie ? questionna Lucy.

– C'est assez vague, mais c'est vrai que je me vide aussi de mes forces physiques et magiques.

– Je vois...

– Ce n'est pas ton cas, Lucy- _sama_ ?

– Je ne sais pas... »

– Sting, appela Rogue, à quoi tu penses ? Je te trouve bien silencieux d'un coup.

– ...

– ?

– Moi non plus, je ne sais pas... Non, en fait, je ne me sens pas vidé du tout. J'ai même l'impression d'être... galvanisé.

– Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie...? »

La question de Sharuru s'ancra dans le silence. Les deux têtes blondes s'échangèrent un regard incertain. Durant un instant – si court que, plus tard, en y repensant, la Fée crut avoir rêvé –, un long fil translucide aux teintes vermeilles leur apparut, quasi imperceptible, comme imaginaire ; un fil fin mais souple, faible lien de deux vies, flottant sans gré ni mobilité parmi les particules luminescentes qui s'élevaient vers la mer étoilée.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! »

Défaits de cette soudaine illusion par la voix menaçante de Natsu, ils se tournèrent vers la direction que tous les autres fixaient déjà, sur leurs gardes. Deux ombres sortirent lentement de la lumière.

« Jellal ? »


End file.
